Café de Molinos
by swanslikequeens
Summary: Emma Swan just got out of prison, and there's no way she's going back. Where better to start off her new life, than an obscure town in Maine, called Storybrooke? In order to start a new life, first you have to get a job. It seems the only job opportunity in this town, is for the Café de Molinos, a café owned by Regina Mills, who seems to dislike Emma. (AU/ no curse)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back, and this time, hopefully my plot will stick :p This is a swan queen story, if you didn't know already.**

 **This story is based loosely off of the musical,** ** _The Spitfire Grill_** **, so all respective rights are to the writers and creators of that musical. Also, characters and all things Once Upon a Time go to the rights of the show and writers.**

 **Thank you.**

* * *

"August, I'm telling you, I'm gonna be fine. Plus, you can come visit me whenever, to check up and all that." Emma persuaded, grabbing the keys of the yellow bug August had just awarded her with after getting off for good behavior from prison. August had always looked out for Emma, but the disadvantage of being a thief for Emma was that August, was in fact, a cop. You can imagine how long Emma's career in theft lasted. After all, August was only looking out for Emma, and that meant turning her in, because it was best for her.

"No more stealing, remember what happened last time?" August warned.

"Duh, of course I remember you dumb ass." Emma rolled her eyes at August's blatant concern.

" _I'm_ the dumb ass?" August teased, punching Emma lightly on the arm.

"Yeah yeah, that's enough. One more sarcastic comment and I'm off without even saying goodbye." Emma taunted, jingling the keys.

"You would never do that to me." August replied confidently.

Emma smirked and chuckled lightly.

"You're right, I wouldn't. C'mere." Emma pulled the tall, scruffy looking man in for a hug.

"It's a long trip, so don't force yourself to keep driving even if you're tired. You might wreck this heap of trash from Phoenix to Maine."

"Alright enough, Mom. But promise me you'll come visit, okay?" Emma stood back from August, smiling shyly. Emma was never the sentimental type, but moving away from someone you've known your whole life is definitely painful. But then again, this was good. A fresh new start was exactly what Emma needed, and fresh starts don't typically come from the place where you were arrested for stealing.

"Yeah, whenever I get vacation days." He squeezed Emma's shoulder softly, and grimaced, like watching her go was physically painful. "Hey, and, no drinking. I know you're almost twenty-one, but almost isn't enough."

"Come on, I haven't had a drink in two years!" Emma whined, but sighed when she saw that August was being serious.

"Underage drinking is hazardous to yourself and others around,"

"Okay alright, no drinking, got it. Anything else?" Emma asked in a monotonous tone.

"Be safe." August said.

"I promise."

* * *

Well, August was right. A road trip all the way from Phoenix, Arizona, to Maine was strenuous, and with a beat up Volkswagon bug, it wasn't much better for luxury, even if the leather seats were comfortable and homey. Days of stopping by endless fast food restaurants had Emma wondering if she would actually gain weight from eating that much. But then, back in prison, the food served was like cardboard, so Emma decided it was alright to splurge. Sometimes, Emma would just stock up on coffee from restaurants and drink them all in order to stay awake so she could make better time driving. She did stop almost every night at a hotel of some sort, just because August had supplied her with plenty of cash to start off, plus, it wasn't like Emma was completely broke when she went to prison. She still had _some_ cash. Emma's thoughts would often wander to her new life that awaited in a town in Maine. Apparently the place she was headed toward was called Storybrooke. It sounded a little cliché to Emma, like some theme park based on fairy tales. A play on words, like some Disney park was sure to have. Even though the name seemed cheesy, the town sounded quaint, and the perfect place to lead a quiet, theft-free life. There was no way she could get in trouble in a town like that.

All Emma had packed were the clothes she had before her sentence. A red leather jacket, skinny jeans, a few pairs of boots, a grey sheer sweater, and a white tank. The only other clothes she owned were on her back, which were generally the same items as she had packed. Maybe she would buy some new things in this new town, spruce up, make a good appearance, and maybe show people the real Emma Swan, a girl with integrity. No way she would tell anyone about her past, because then how would she ever get a job? Much less, any friends, because in a small town, word travels fast, and if the fact escaped privacy, Emma knew no one in that Storybrooke place would even give her a chance. So it was vital her past be kept a secret. Emma hoped that there were even opportunities for a job in this town, because what would happen if she arrived, and no jobs were available. With a small community, one could never know for sure. What Emma was counting on for sure were August's visits, because if her arrival in this town went downhill from the start, at least she could look forward to one friendly face. Her past with August was a difficult thing. They were very close, but it had been a little rocky when Emma was in the business of breaking-and-entering and August had been a cop. Emma typically was one for holding grudges, and she had with August at first when he had turned her in, but now she knew that what he had done was for her own sake, even though she hated it. Prison life was _not_ fun, and there was no way she was going back to that life. It took Emma four days to travel from Phoenix to Maine, and that was only to the border of Maine. She stopped for a day in Portland, just to take it easy. She still had to drive about 150 miles to her destination. Just another 150 miles, and her new life would begin.

Emma drove on a two lane road for a while, a worn out, faded road, with the yellow paint peeling off the asphalt. The trees and grasses were sparse alongside the road, much less green, versus a dead looking brown. The scenery was boring, frankly, with cloudy, grey skies, and a lonely path to an obscure town in the middle of Nowhere, Maine. But, as Emma neared Storybrooke, the scenery began to change. The grass and trees grew more dense and lush, although the skies remained dismal. Soon, two lanes turned to one, and the almost gravel road lead on. Emma knitted her brows as she continued driving.

 _A sign should be coming soon..._ Emma thought to herself.

"Ah, there it is." Emma mumbled quietly as a large, almost turquoise sign came into view. One of those road signs, that tell you where your destination is, how many miles away etcetera. The sign read: "Entering Storybrooke _"._

Emma sped past the sign in anticipation. She was here. Storybrooke, her new beginning, her new future. No more living day to day in a cell. No more pat downs, no more rude O.C.s, no more of a life limited, no more of a life behind bars. No more of a bustling city, no more of Phoenix, and no more of Arizona. A new part of the country, and a tiny town. It was like a place in a book. Perfect for families to settle away from the stress of a suburb, away from anywhere closely related to Manhattan or Chicago. Peace and quiet at last. Emma left the life of crimes and failure behind. New chances, new opportunities. As Emma zoomed into the town in her yellow bug, the picturesque community seemed to come to life. Children walking on the sidewalk, boarding a bus. A police car stationed at the junction of two streets. People walking casually to work, a small café on the corner. A clock tower stood higher than all the other buildings, the clock just striking 11: 53 a.m. Emma had wanted to get an early start on the day, because of all the apprehension that had settled in her stomach. Speaking of stomachs, she was hungry. Maybe she would go that restaurant a few blocks back. Parking her bug in the vicinity of the clock tower, she opened the door, and climbed out, and slammed it shut. Pulling her red leather jacket on her, she strode quickly to the sidewalk, waving at a car that had let her cross the street. It was a little cool out, and Emma walked down the sidewalk with her arms hugging her sides. Her boots clicked on the pavement as she approached closer to the eatery. Rain began to sprinkle down, blowing in Emma's face as she reached for the door of _Café de Molinos_. She was met with a whoosh of comforting heat, surrounding and embracing her as she stepped inside the building.

The restaurant wasn't busy, but a few customers sat at mahogany tables. The theme seemed to be red and brown, and the interior design was exquisite. For such a plain little town, this place was really nicely coordinated. The floors were wooden, and a bar was facing away from the tables in the near center of the restaurant. The bar was unoccupied, and it looked like it only served the best of alcohol. This was a fancy place... Emma was wondering if she had made a mistake in coming here, because she wagered that the food was overpriced, and probably not as good as they portrayed. She was about to turn to leave, when a leggy brunette walked right over.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah... Hi, I'm new here and-"

"I noticed. You know, we don't get many visitors here. Anyone who doesn't live here sticks out. Especially if you're wearing a red leather jacket." The brunette smirked, giving Emma a once over. Emma was about to comment about the girl's red booty shorts, her midriff top with cleavage, and flamboyant scarlet lipstick, but thought better of it. If she would be coming to this restaurant often, might as well make a good impression.

"Actually, I was here looking for a place to rent. I just moved here, and I was hungry, and this looks like the only place in town to get something to eat around here." Emma smiled, gesturing at her surroundings.

"Well, as for apartments, I know Mary Margaret has space available. She's the owner's niece. I'll ask her for you, if you want. By the way, my name is Ruby. Ruby Lucas." She held out her hand with another toothy grin. Emma shook it gladly, happy to know that at least the first person she met was friendly, and even offered to help her out with a place to stay. Emma hadn't even noticed that another brunette had come up behind Ruby while Ruby was giving her the low down of the menu.

"Ruby, we've talked about this; dress code. You can't go around wearing those ridiculous shorts in my café." Ruby turned around suddenly, startled by the woman standing directly behind her. Ruby sighed heavily at the comment the other woman made, and discreetly rolled her eyes at Emma, before drifting away to a few customers who needed help. The other woman stared at Emma intently, sizing her up. Did _everyone_ in this town stare?

"Hi," Emma greeted, taking note of the woman's appearance. She was shorter than Emma, dark hair, eyes that were practically pools of melted chocolate, luscious lips, and a curvy figure. Her olive skin was tantalizing, but even with these beautiful features, she still remained solemn and severe looking.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Is that all you people ever ask?" Emma muttered, but quickly recognized how rude that was. The other woman arched an eyebrow at her question. "I mean- I'm sorry, I'm Emma Swan. And yes, I am new in town."

"Regina Mills, owner of Café de Molinos." Regina replied sharply.

"Nice place you've got. I'm sure you're proud, it seems like the only highly successful establishment here in town." Emma hated making awkward conversation, especially when it was with someone who seemed to hate her already.

"Indeed. It's been here for a while. After my parents passed away, they left it to me in their will." Regina answered stiffly. Emma had definitely hit a nerve. She could feel it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. It was years ago anyway. No harm done." She smiled, but to Emma, something about it didn't seem entirely sincere. But maybe she was just reading her wrong. This woman was a piece of work, and already a puzzle that would take time to solve. Ruby came back from helping customers to save the day.

"Emma I can get you a place to sit, if you want." Ruby offered.

"That'd be great, thanks." Emma followed Ruby back to a corner, to a table settled adjacent to the bar. Emma was eager to get away from this Regina Mills. She seemed too uptight, and she had little to no tolerence for new comers. If Emma was going to come here often, she had a feeling Regina Mills would be a problem.

"You're looking for a job too, right?" Ruby asked, placing a menu in front of Emma.

"Yeah, you know, just something to get me going here. Not anything huge, just a job to start out with, and maybe I'll work up from there." Emma said, her eyes skimming over the options on the laminated folder.

"Well, if you're interested, we're hiring."

Emma paused her searching at that. It was a good opportunity, but that Mills lady really seemed to dislike her...

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea... Your boss didn't seem to like me very much," Emma reasoned.

"As far as I know, we're the only place hiring in town. We've been pretty low staffed since my friend Ashley had a baby, so we could definitely use your help around here. And don't mind Regina. That's just the way she's wired. You'll get used to it. By the way, we've got really good burgers here." Ruby pointed to an item on the menu as she spoke. "I'll get you a drink first, though. What do you want?"

"A water will be fine." Ruby nodded at Emma's request, and hurried off to the back.

The burger did sound good. The job, however, seemed a little shaky in Emma's opinion. She would be waiter, and that was fine, but Emma knew from previous experiences that if the boss you worked for didn't like you, it usually didn't get better. But this was Emma's only choice. Assuming she got to live with that Mary Margaret girl, she would have a job and a place to live. As far as Emma was concerned, that was pretty good for just starting off.

Ruby set down the glass of water, and pulled out a notepad and pen. "So what'll it be?"

"I'll take them both."

"Both?" Ruby asked, confused.

"The burger, and the job." Emma responded confidently. Ruby took the menu with a small smile, and headed off toward the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I had a lot of things going on, and exam week is over so now it's Christmas break, and I have plenty of time to write. This chapter is a little short, sorry about that, but I promise everything will get longer after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And might I ask _why_ you freely offered her a job?" Regina snapped at Ruby angrily.

"She's new in town, Regina! You know just as well as I do we could use extra hands around here!" Ruby replied, stacking dishes on a table, and gathering them in her arms, carrying them behind the counter, whilst Regina trailed behind her.

" _You_ do not have the responsibilities of being the manager, _I_ do. It's my restaurant, and I make the decisions." Ruby grabbed a few cups, and briskly turned away from Regina to the kitchen in the back.

"I was trying to help. She seems like a nice girl. She's young, she's new here, and she needs some guidance around here. Storybrooke can be a little intimidating when you don't know anyone." Ruby sat the dishes in the sink and turned on the faucet, rinsing the plates and cups.

"I don't like her. She was rude to me, then tried to cover it up with compliments." Regina scowled at the blonde's lack of manners.

"Jeez, Regina, it was just first impressions. You can be pretty terrifying, especially when you're sizing someone up like that. She was probably nervous," Ruby answered while scrubbing some food of a platter.

"What exactly are you implying, Miss Lucas?" Regina turned fully toward Ruby, arms crossed.

"It was either intense suspicion, or you were seriously considering pushing her against the wall and making out with her." Ruby laughed as Regina's mouth opened and closed incoherently.

"Obviously, it was the former." Regina stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I don't have time for a relationship. I have a business to run, and a son to take care of."

"Speaking of, aren't you late for picking up Henry?" Ruby asked, as Regina groaned, remembering she had left Henry with Mary Margaret.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am. But don't think for a second that we're finished with this incident. Far from it, actually. We'll talk about this development first thing in the morning, and whether or not I should just fire her right off the bat." Regina informed Ruby, tying the belt of her coat around her waist.

"Give her a chance. Maybe she'll surprise you." Ruby said thoughtfully.

"I highly doubt that." Regina muttered, as the door shut behind her.

It was already thirty minutes past six. She would have to hurry. Regina searched through her purse, finding her Mercedes car keys, and unlocking the door. Sitting down on the luxury leather seats, she put the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot behind the building.

* * *

Emma strolled in the apartment complex which Ruby had given her the address to earlier that day. After eating at the café, Emma roamed around the town, going into little shops, taking a walk in a park, sitting at the docks. This really was a nice town, and she was glad this was where she decided to live. Emma climbed the stairs to the floor where this Mary Margaret lived. Standing at the door, she took a deep breath. She really hoped she got to a place to stay, and that Ruby's friend wasn't someone who Emma would clash with. Releasing her breath, she knocked on the door. Emma waited a few seconds, hearing the sound of a child's voice asking who it was. Ruby never said anything about her having a kid...

The door swung open, interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"Hi! You must be Emma! Ruby told me you'd be coming by. Come on in!" A short haired brunette chirped. This was Mary Margaret. Clearly not an unpleasant woman she'd been fearing she might be.

"One cookie?" Emma heard a small voice ask. She looked over to see a little boy with brown, tussled hair, looking up at Mary Margaret with big eyes.

"Henry, you just had one. You know what your mother would say," Mary Margaret answered kindly, gently taking the platter filled with cookies from the kitchen table and setting them up high, on the counter.

"But Mommy's upstairs getting my toys." The little boy grinned mischievously, giving Mary Margaret a sly look. Okay, so Mary Margaret wasn't his mom. She was just looking after him for someone.

"Henry! You shouldn't be so sneaky. I'm sorry, Emma, this is Henry. I take care of him while-"

"Henry? Are you ready to go?" Emma glanced over at the stairs on the far side of the room, recognizing the voice immediately. _Oh no._ This was going to be awkward.

Regina was carrying a tiny backpack with The Fantastic Four characters on it, stuffed to the brim with toys and coloring books. Her face was happy and glowing, until her eyes settled on Emma.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, holding Regina's gaze for a few seconds, then averting her eyes.

"Miss Swan, may I ask why you're here?" Henry had sidled up next to Regina, his little hand holding onto three of her fingers.

"Ruby told me that Mary Margaret was looking for a roommate... She told me I should come here." Emma said quietly. Mary Margaret, sensing the tension as she glanced between the two women, began to speak.

"Well, Regina, since you were a little late today, Henry has already eaten dinner, and had a proper amount of desserts," she mentioned, looking at Henry pointedly who giggled.

"Thank you for taking care of him, again, Mary Margaret. I know it can be taxing," Regina sighed, as Henry held his arms up, and Regina lifted him into her arms.

"No! It's totally fine. Haven't gotten tired of him yet," she chuckled before continuing, "and Regina, you don't have to thank me every time. I would do it even if you didn't ask." Mary Margaret smiled, and Regina nodded gratefully.

As Regina and Henry headed toward the door, Regina caught Emma's eye one last time.

"Good to see you again, Miss Swan." She crisply remarked, pulling the door open. Emma mustered a genuine smile, even though Regina's persona was anything but.

When Regina was gone, Mary Margaret broke the silence.

"So, you met Regina?" Her tone was curious, but also cautious.

"Yeah, at her café." Emma answered simply.

"It's okay, you don't have to hold back just because she's my aunt. I totally understand. She can be scary." Emma let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Is she like that with everyone?" Emma questioned anxiously.

"She can be sort of intimidating when you first meet her. You have to get to know her first, before you make any assessments. She's a really private person." Mary Margaret busied herself with the plate of cookies left on the counter. Assorting them carefully, as they had been messed with by Henry, she held out the plate to Emma. "You want one?" She asked, taking one herself.

"No thanks," Emma replied politely. "I think I may have offended her. Well, first I said something rude before I could catch myself, and then I offended her. Great way to start off meeting someone," Emma muttered sullenly.

"What did you say exactly? When you say you offended her, supposedly." Mary Margaret reached for two mugs out of her cupboard and set them gingerly on the counter, and began roaming through the pantry in search for items.

"I just told her about how her restaurant was nice, then she said something about her parents dying and leaving it to her in their will." Emma shuffled toward the table and pulled out a chair. Mary Margaret clucked her tongue quietly. "Ugh, I knew I had hit a nerve when she said it."

"Regina is particularly sensitive about her parent's passing... Out of all of us she was the most shocked, of course, being their only daughter."

"Wait, if she was their only daughter, how are you related to her?"

"Oh, we're not actually related by blood. Her mother and mine were close, and she was like a mentor to me in a way, but she grew distant after Cora and Henry died. It was several years ago, when she was only eighteen."

 _Maybe that's why she's so callus,_ Emma thought to herself.

"Well, enough about Regina, tell me about yourself!" Mary Margaret set the two mugs on the table, both filled to the brim with steaming hot cocoa, with whipped cream and what looked to be cinnamon. Emma wrapped her fingers around the warm mug, feeling the warmth spread through her body.

"Like I said before, I lived in Arizona for a while, and as for professions, I just kind of bounce around to whatever's available. And in case you're wondering, I'm not loud, and I probably won't come home at 3 a.m. drunk. I came here to live a quiet life." Emma laughed a little, glancing at Mary Margaret nervously.

"Have you picked up a job yet?"

"Surprisingly on my first day in town, yes. At Café de Molinos." Emma brushed her blonde curls out of her eyes.

"I'm sure Regina loves that." Mary Margaret stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see how my first day goes." Emma smiled nervously.

"Is it tomorrow?" Mary Margaret took a small sip of her hot cocoa, and looked at Emma inquiringly.

"Yep, can't wait. But at least with the wages I earn being a waitress or whatever it is they have me do, I can help to pay with the rent. I mean, if you want me to be your roommate." Emma quickly corrected herself.

"Well Emma Swan, I think you fit the criteria. When can you move in?" Mary Margaret beamed. Wow, Emma was not expecting the decision to be that quick.

"I actually have my things in my car. It's just parked outside the building," Emma pointed toward the door with that comment.

"You'll be staying upstairs. It's a whole bedroom and everything, a dresser, closet, plenty of utilities. It'll be perfect. Come on! Let's go get your things." Leaving their mugs of hot cocoa there, the two exited the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma groaned, hearing her phone ringing on her bedside table. Blearily, she glanced at the caller I.D. She should have never given Ruby her number if she was going to call her _this_ early. Waiting after it rang a few times, Emma fumbled for her phone, and finally answered.

"..Hello?" Emma rasped, blinking away the sleep.

"Emma! Hey! I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you when your shift was! I had to call pronto, well, because your shift starts in fifteen minutes."

At that, Emma jolted awake. Fifteen minutes? There was no way she could get ready that fast. She was going to be late on her first day. She didn't even know that the restaurant was open for breakfast... Regina was going to fire her for sure. She already hated her, what was stopping her from outing her on her first day?

"Emma?" Ruby asked. She had been talking about how there wasn't a particular dress code, and also that her starting shift would be good, because Emma would have Ruby there with her to guide her.

"What?" Emma leapt out from under the blankets on her bed, scrambling to pull her jeans out from the bottom drawer of her dresser.

"I said you don't need a uniform, basically you can wear whatever as long as it's, well, not what I wear. Regina doesn't tolerate promiscuity." Ruby said, as she pulled the door to Café de Molinos open. Emma heard the door slam shut after Ruby over the phone. "And your shift partner is me." Emma sighed in relief at that. At least with Ruby there, it would soften the blow when she was laid off. It was nice to have someone look out for you.

Emma threw on her shirt and ran a comb through her curls, not doing much good. Emma turned on the faucet in her bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and wetting it.

"Are you brushing your teeth?" Ruby laughed.

"Yep. Might as well get fired with minty breath." Emma muttered, squirting some toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"She's not going to fire you, Emma, quit being so paranoid. I know you think Regina hates you, but that doesn't mean she's going to fire you without reason. She's not out to get you." Ruby reasoned, flipping the sign from ** _Sorry We're Closed._** to **_Come In! We're Open!_**

"Oh I completely forgot to tell you what happened last night," Emma said, struggling to speak through the foam of her toothpaste. She spit it out, rinsed her mouth thoroughly, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"What?"

Emma went down the stairs as quietly as she could, afraid that she might wake Mary Margaret up. She grabbed her red leather jacket off the table, and headed for the door.

"Well good morning to you, too." Oh, Emma hadn't seen Mary Margaret behind the counter, sipping at a cup of tea.

"I'll tell you when I get there, Ruby. Bye." Emma hung up, and slipped her phone in her pocket. "Sorry, I didn't know if you were up yet,"

"It's alright, I'm usually up early, so now you know. Plus, with you talking that loudly to Ruby on the phone, I'm not sure anyone could sleep." Mary Margaret gave Emma a knowing look.

"Sorry, I know I tend to talk loudly." Emma's cheeks turned a rosy pink from embarrassment. "Well, I really gotta go. Ruby forgot to tell me that my shift started.. _now_." Emma glanced on the clock, then turned the doorknob, but before Emma could put one foot in the hallway, Mary Margaret called her back.

"Sorry to keep you, but you're probably hungry. I made cinnamon rolls." She smiled, and offered one to Emma on a doily. _Wow, Mary Margaret really likes f_ i _nery,_ Emma thought to herself.

"Thanks! I'll see you later, Mary Margaret." Emma rushed out the door, racing out of the apartment complex and hopping into her car. She was seven minutes late already. Great, just another thing Regina could add to the list. Insults, offense, and lack of punctuality. Maybe she was overthinking what she said to Regina. But the way her eyes cut through Emma coldly last night begged to differ.

Hurrying out of her car, Emma barely remembered to lock her old yellow bug. Like anyone would want to steal it anyway. Surprisingly, it worked well, but to the average passerby it looked like a beat up piece of junk. Emma clambered up the steps to the entrance of the café. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and walked inside. There was no one here but Ruby, who was setting menus at tables. Good, Regina wasn't here.

"You're late."

Damn it, she _was_ here.

Regina came out from the back of the restaurant, and strode toward her confidently. _Here it comes._

"Why?" Regina asked in an authoritative tone, standing directly in front of Emma.

"Well.. I-I didn't—" Emma stuttered, before she was interrupted by Ruby.

"It was my fault, Regina. I forgot to tell her when her shift started." Regina looked back at Ruby, giving her a glare of annoyance. So Emma got away with this one.

"I see. Well Miss Swan, it seems you've escaped this one. Next time you're late, that's a strike." Regina warned, giving the blonde a pointed look.

Emma couldn't help but let out a sigh of irritation at Regina's attitude. Regina's eyes flashed, and Emma couldn't help but feel satisfied that she had caused the brunette some exasperation. Huffing loudly, Regina stomped away, to the back of the restaurant again.

Ruby walked over to Emma, watching Regina disappear behind a corner. "I really miscalculated how much she didn't like you.. And I'm so sorry again for not telling you when your shift was. I promise I'll be more efficient about it in the future. In fact, I can almost guarantee you'll be working long hours all week, every week. The only staff Regina has is me, you, and Belle."

"Belle?"

"Yeah, Belle. She's bookish, and nerdy, and it's adorable when she talks about her books and history and the things she's passionate about. She's my girlfriend, so don't be checking her out in your free time." Ruby winked jokingly.

"Trust me, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. The last thing I need is someone nagging me all the time." Emma rolled her eyes at the thought.

"You act like being in a relationship is a bad thing," Ruby said, arching her eyebrow at Emma.

"I just don't like the idea of being obligated to someone for a long time. I do better by myself." Emma stated, hoping that Ruby would drop the subject at that.

"It's not an obligation, not if you're actually devoted to them. You really don't know much about it, do you?" Ruby laughed, but she could sense Emma was uncomfortable. She wondered why, but Ruby had a feeling if she asked, Emma would shut off.

"I guess not," Emma half-heartedly chuckled.

"So, you wanna meet Belle? She's in the kitchen." Ruby pointed at the door at the far end behind the counter.

"Oh she's here right now?" Emma had thought maybe Belle was another waitress.

"Yeah, she's the cook." Emma followed Ruby, who had already starting walking to the kitchen.

"There's only one cook?" Emma was confused. How could there only be _one_? What happened if the café was having a rush hour?

"Yep, unfortunately, we haven't been able to hire another one. No one in town can cook as good as Belle can, either." Ruby proudly said, in a manner of showing off her girlfriend to Emma. "Belle?" Ruby called out upon entering the kitchen. Wonderful fragrances filled Emma's nostrils when she came in. It smelled like apples, and cinnamon, and cookies, and everything sweet. _They must just serve pastries for breakfast._

"Back here!" Emma heard Belle shout. Her voice was thickly accented, and it was obviously Australian. Following the sound of Belle's voice, they found her in the pantry. She turned around at the sound of their footsteps, setting down a bag of flour. "Hi! You must be Emma," Belle held out her hand for Emma to shake, and Emma shook it with a smile. Belle had crystal blue eyes, and glossy dark auburn hair that curled down a little past her shoulders. For working in a kitchen, she looked impeccable, and her polished nametag read, _"Belle French"_.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Belle beamed at her, picking up the bag of flour again. "Well, you may not see a lot of me around here while you're working. I'm always back here. It's busy, as you can imagine." They all exited the pantry together, Belle grabbing a jar of strawberry jam and few strawberries out of the refrigerator, gathering eggs and all the necessary things to create a delicious strawberry tart, and setting all her items on a mat, on the counter next to a large, stainless steel sink.

There were some other pastries already set on the counter on the far side of the kitchen, fried pies, apple turnovers, whole pies, berliners, éclairs, cinnamon rolls, croissants with jelly and powder, jesuites, and macarons.

"Did you make all those?" Emma inquired, astonished that anyone could make that many pastries of that quantity.

"Oh no, of course not. Regina helped with a lot of that. She helps me with the cooking sometimes if the load gets too heavy. It's really very kind of her." Belle chirped, as she poured ingredients into a mixing bowl. Emma looked closer at the assortment, scanning them for the apple turnovers. She had to admit that, shamefully, apple turnovers were _always_ her weak spot, and Emma knew she had just eaten that cinnamon roll Mary Margaret had made, which was heavenly, but she couldn't resist the scent of brown sugar and apple calling to her.

"Am I allowed to have one?" Emma turned to Belle pleadingly.

"Just this once," Belle apprised, holding up a finger. Grinning, Emma reached for a turnover, and took a bite, humming in delight as the flavor burst over her tongue.

"I'm sure Regina would love to know that you're eating her famous apple turnovers," Ruby taunted teasingly.

"These are hers?" Emma said through a mouth full of gooey apple and cinnamon encrusted dough. Ruby nodded with a sly smirk, tossing a glance at Belle. "I don't care if she's uptight, she's a damn good cook."

"Right, well, after you finish moaning over Regina and her apple turnovers," that earned Ruby a scowl from Emma, "we should go out front. Regina doesn't want us hanging around back here all day, and I'm sure that customers are starting to show up." Ruby gave Belle a quick peck on the cheek, and Emma swallowed the divine apple turnover, and the two left the kitchen. Right as Ruby and Emma got out to the front of the café, Regina and Henry emerged from around the corner. They held hands, and Regina was carrying Henry's backpack again, which was still stuffed with toys and coloring books.

"I'm taking Henry to Mary Margaret's now, but I'll be back soon. Ruby, you're in charge." Regina said as she sauntered over to the two waitresses. Henry peered up at Emma with his big, brown doe eyes. She gave him a small wave, and he waved back. Well, what you could call a little boy's wave. He simpered at her, as if he was hiding something, but he wasn't. Emma realized that this was his nature. Always looking for a loophole, but never being very cruel about it, but also being adorably naughty. He seemed like a good kid, and Emma had a feeling she would end up spending plenty of time with him, seeing as he stayed at the place where she lived for the workday. Henry waved one more time at Emma as he and his mother left. Emma turned to Ruby after watching mother and son depart.

" _That's_ what I was going to tell you about. Why didn't you tell me that Regina drops Henry off at Mary Margaret's every day?" Emma eyed Ruby suspiciously, looking for any sign or indicator that Ruby might have known, but didn't tell Emma for the pure fun of it.

"I told you that Mary Margaret is her niece." Ruby shrugged. When a customer walked in, Ruby rushed over to where the man had sat down, and took his order. She came back to the counter, placing the order ticket by Emma's hand.

"You can handle a black coffee while I get a croissant, right?" Emma nodded, and as Ruby went back to the kitchen, Emma found a coffee mug, and filled it with freshly brewed coffee. Ruby came back in about a minute, with a croissant and jams, and Emma handed her the steaming cup of coffee, which she delivered to the man. He thanked her, and she headed back to the counter where Emma stood.

"I didn't even know Regina had a kid. Ugh, she thinks she's better than everyone just because she's so sophisticated and has a son and is more mature because she's older—" Emma was cut off before she had a chance to finish her sentence.

"You know she's twenty-seven, right?"

" _Twenty-seven?_ How does she have a successful business and have time to settle down with a family?" Emma had thought that Regina was at least thirty. Not because she looked thirty, but the way she acted. She had it together, and had a family, and she owned the best restaurant in town. She was so... well, _grown-up._

"She never settled down, actually. Henry's adopted. And as far as successful business goes, her parents raised her to be goal oriented. Her mom was the mayor for a while. The café was kind of her dad's thing. Everyone was surprised when Regina announced that she wouldn't be following in the footsteps of her mother, which was taking up a political career. Everything was just pushed into her hands when she was eighteen. She had to be ready. There was no one else she could turn to." Ruby said, taking note of the guilty look on Emma's face. "Look, I think you should at least _try_ to get along with Regina. I know she's being difficult right now, but it's just because the two of you got off to a bad start. I think she gets worried when things start changing. But anyway, she might warm up to you soon."

"What if she doesn't give me the chance?" Emma asked, fiddling with her fingers, refusing to look up.

"She will. Regina may be finicky, but she'll allow you a chance. She's capable of seeing reason, I promise. You have to give her a chance too, you know." Ruby looked like she was about to say more, but the both of them heard the door pull open, and a few more customers drifted in the café. Ruby went to tend to them, leaving Emma with her thoughts.

Emma had no idea how to make this work. She'd never really clashed with someone like this before.. sure in foster homes, but aside from that, she'd never met anyone who'd had such sudden distaste for her. Albeit, she did make a terrible first impression. She just hoped that Regina would be willing to negotiate terms. Or be civilized. The icy glares that Regina shot her way made her spine shiver. Emma wasn't one to appreciate a challenge of authority, but Regina _was_ her boss. Emma heard the door again, but didn't look up. She was beginning to get used to the sound of it.

"Miss Swan, a word?" Emma responded to the sound of Regina's smooth, cool voice. Emma nodded silently, trailing behind Regina to the back of the restaurant, and around that corner that Regina seemed so fond of. Regina lead her into a large room. An office. It was beautifully decorated, the theme of black and white continued throughout the furnishing. It was lavish, and stylish. Emma thought it suited Regina perfectly. A silence hung in the air, heavy and burdening, as Regina sat down in a chair behind her desk. Emma knew it. She was getting fired.

"Now, before you say anything, I'm just going to let you know that you're _not_ getting fired." Regina said, busying herself with some papers. "I'm not _that_ strict." Regina muttered as an afterthought. "But I will say that I don't stand for petty excuses, and low work ethic. I expect work to be done properly, and with quality. I trust that you won't purposely violate any rules, seeing as the job is the only support you have right now."

Okay, that sounded kind of like blackmail. And a threat. And it stung a little bit, having Regina know that Emma was balancing on a shoe string. It made Emma twinge with anger, actually. She wanted to blow up in Regina's face and ask her if she knew how it felt to be a girl without provisions, someone who had always been thought of last. Regina had money. She had resources. It infuriated the blonde beyond belief how smug Regina was.

"Of course." Emma replied stiffly.

"Good." Emma turned abruptly to leave. "Oh, and Miss Swan? One last thing. We're getting uniforms. Might as well throw out that hideous red jacket now."

* * *

 **For those of you who wish to be well informed on updates, I am now available on tumblr, at quirksandtalents. There on my blog, you will find links to all my stories, a link to my profile, and update information. Please feel free to ask me questions there, or submit your posts/ideas!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma slammed the door shut behind her as she entered her apartment. Regina's tactics were working. Emma was pissed. And she sure as hell didn't want to go to work the next day. Of course this would happen. These things always did, Emma felt. It was just her luck. She _would_ be the one to get a job at a place where the boss was rude and vindictive. Regina was out to get her. Emma knew it from the start. Ruby was wrong, and so was Mary Margaret. Regina was certainly touchy, but Emma didn't have to get to know her first to figure out who she was. She had met plenty of people who behaved the same way. They made sure their power was displayed, and they made sure to tell Emma what her place was.

Throwing her red leather jacket on the table, Emma sighed, then plopped down on the couch. Running her fingers through her hair, Emma contemplated what to do about the situation. Should she quit? No, she wasn't going to let Regina win that easily. Emma wouldn't go down without a fight. Stand up to Regina? Maybe, but she would make Emma's life a living hell. But in the long run, maybe it was worth it. To show Regina that Emma wouldn't be pushed around. She acted like the queen, for heaven's sake. Emma wasn't going to just sit around while Regina sat high and mighty on her throne, pretending like she could do anything she wanted. Feeling energized by her plan for victory, Emma paced back and forth, imagining a scenario where she would show Regina that she was her own person. It was exhilarating, thinking about the downfall of Emma's new-found arch nemesis—

"Will you play with me?" A small voice asked. Emma whipped her head around, to find Henry standing by the couch. She hadn't even heard him walk over here. And she hadn't seen Mary Margaret..

"I'm not sure your mom would like that, kid. Where's Mary Margaret?"

"Went to the store. She said that you would play with me." Henry held up his action figures with a grin.

"Oh kid, I don't know.." Emma mumbled. In all honesty, she didn't really know what to do. She had never had much experience with small children, and how to make them happy.

"Pwease? Mommy says that's the.. _porite_ way to ask!" Henry beamed, proud of his use of manners.

"I think you mean _polite_ ," Emma giggled quietly. "Alright, you got me. What d'ya got?" Emma admitted defeat. What harm could playing with Henry do? He _was_ adorable.

"Wait. Before you can play with me, you gotta tell me your name." Henry withheld his toys, clutching them to his chest. Emma had just figured that Henry already knew her name.

"Emma." The blonde sat down with Henry on the wooden floors, on a small rug.

"I'm Henry Mills. Don't you have a last name?" Henry asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. It's Swan. Emma Swan." Emma corrected herself.

"Swan! That's a bird!" Henry exclaimed, excitedly pointing out the fact of Emma's surname.

"Yeah, it is. Hey, you're pretty smart, aren't you?" Emma reached for one of the figurines Henry had finally laid out on the floor.

"Mommy says I'm bright." Henry replied simply, not looking at Emma while he grabbed on of his toys. "My toys are super heroes. The Fantastic Four. That one is Mr. Fantastic. He can stretch _really_ far." Henry said, pointing at the one Emma was holding in her hand. Emma was familiar with the super heroes. August used to be an avid comic reader, which was probably what spurred him to become a cop. "This one is called The Thing." Henry held up a character with a rocky form. Literally. The Thing was supposed to made of rock. "This is the Human Torch, and Invisible Woman."

"You know your stuff, kid. That's impressive." Emma complimented Henry's extensive knowledge of the comics, especially since he was so little. Henry puffed his chest out with pride. They had just begun to play, when the door swung open. Regina.

"Where's Mary Margaret? I don't remember asking _you_ to look after my son," Regina spat.

"Henry said she went to the store. I'm sorry, she never told me." Emma rolled her eyes, standing up, as Regina set her purse down on the table, knocking Emma's jacket off. Emma stomped over, picking up her jacket and placing it on a chair.

"She left a note." Regina peeled the sticky note off the counter, reading it.

"Then I guess we're all happy." Emma sneered, leveling her glare at Regina.

"Miss Swan, I will not tolerate your attitude—"

"Attitude? Regina, _you're_ the one who's being so obstinate. I said I was _sorry,_ okay? I really didn't mean to offend you, but I'm kind of starting to regret that apology now." Emma snapped.

"Most people seem to as well. I'm not the easiest person to please, as you've probably noticed. But don't act like you know me. Do me that favor, will you?" Regina responded coolly. So coolly, that it angered Emma even further. But she held her tongue, keeping note that Henry was still among them. Emma could sort this out tomorrow, at work. What Emma didn't understand was why Regina was drawing this out so much. What more did she want from Emma? A few moments passed, their glares intensified by the lack of words. Finally, Henry decided to speak up.

"Mommy, can we finish playing?" Henry asked meekly. Regina's gaze softened at the sound of her son's voice. Her hardened eyes seemed to melt, into some form of vulnerability.

"No, _cari_ _ño_ ," Regina sighed, but smiled sweetly at Henry. "It's getting late. Go and get your things." Regina said quietly. Henry nodded, gathering all his toys on the floor, and racing upstairs to retrieve his backpack.

Emma dared to look over at Regina, who wasn't paying Emma a bit of attention. Her eyes were transfixed solely on the floor, like she was embarrassed, or just tired of arguing. This wasn't quite what Emma had envisioned when she imagined taking Regina out for her bullshit. She just looked a little.. beaten.

"It would do you good to be on time tomorrow morning, Miss Swan." Regina said, finally meeting Emma's eyes. The bite from her voice had faded a little, but only just. Emma said nothing. Henry bounded down the stairs, his backpack slung over his shoulders. "Tell Mary Margaret thank you."

"Bye Emma!" Henry bid Emma farewell cheerfully.

"Bye, Henry." Emma replied, smiling genuinely. At that, Regina and Henry left the apartment.

* * *

"I just don't understand it." Emma groaned. She lay upside down on the couch, her legs in the air, her head underneath the coffee table, staring at the room in an upside down point of view.

"Just let it go, Emma. If you do that, then maybe Regina will ease up on you. Quit hounding her to forgive you." Mary Margaret suggested, sitting next to Emma on the couch, right side up. "I know it seems harsh, but maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it."

"Maybe she has a crush on you," Ruby smirked from the counter, grabbing three cupcakes that Mary Margaret had prepared. The short haired brunette glared at Ruby, and she set down two of the cupcakes.

"She doesn't have a crush on me, Ruby, she just hates my guts." Emma deadpanned.

"Not what she told me..." Ruby trailed off.

"You can't be serious." Emma jumped, hitting her head on the underside of the coffee table. "Ouch," Emma muttered, rubbing her forehead, sitting up correctly.

"Well you seem eager to hear the gossip, but I was just joking," Ruby laughed. "You have to admit that this whole feud is kind of hot. You two are fiery, and together, _damn_." Emma gave Ruby a judgmental glare.

"Regina with me would _never_ work out. Who even says she's gay? Who ever said _I_ was gay?" Emma's cheeks reddened in sudden realization. Well, she never did clarify with Ruby..

"I'd say it's pretty obvious. What about you MM?" Ruby said with a mouthful of chocolate cream-filled cupcake.

"I never even thought about it, but now that you say it, I can see it." Mary Margaret eyed Emma slyly.

"I'm actually bi, but whatever." Emma sighed.

"And Regina's _definitely_ gay. Can't believe you didn't figure that one out on your own." Ruby ignored Emma's comment, chuckling to herself.

"Is anyone here _not_ gay?" Emma surveyed the two women exasperatedly.

"I'm not!" Mary Margaret piped up. "Speaking of crushes—"

 _"It's not a crush!"_ Emma interjected.

"Speaking of crushes," Mary Margaret continued, "I saw David today at the grocery store." She squealed.

"Yeah, while you were swooning over whoever that is, I was left to deal with the wrath of Her Majesty." Emma grumbled.

"Sorry, I thought you would be home soon. I just had to get a few ingredients for those cupcakes." Mary Margaret winced. "But anyway, he was getting dog food, for his dog, Ajax,"

"You know his dog's _name_? Mary Margaret, you've got a stalking issue." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a stalker! He _told_ me his dog's name!"

"Oh great. You two have been _talking_? He's married!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I know, I'm not stupid! I've never acted on anything, either. I would never." Mary Margaret held up her right hand, as if she was taking an oath.

"She's not as innocent as she looks," Ruby warned Emma, who sniggered in turn. Mary Margaret gave them both an indignant glare.

"Oh come on! We were just joking, MM." Ruby said.

"I happen to take pride in my innocence," Mary Margaret caught Ruby's eye, knowing full well that the long-haired brunette was anything but. As Mary Margaret stomped away to her bed, Ruby whispered not-so-conspicuously: "Prude!" Mary Margaret simply didn't respond.

"So.. back to the Regina thing." Emma steered the conversation back to it's original course.

"I've given you everything I've got, Emma. I know she's a lot to handle. I get what you mean, though, she's my friend too. She's got a hot temper. So do you. It's only natural that you two would clash, but that doesn't mean that you have to stay that way." Ruby explained thoughtfully.

"But Ruby I'm the only one trying! She clearly doesn't give a shit about what I think or about my intentions. That was made obvious when she informed me about the new uniforms."

"We got _uniforms_? Damn it, Emma!" Ruby groaned.

"You've got to give her a reason to care. She's not some pushover, that's for sure." Mary Margaret said, although it was muffled. It's hard to speak when you're laying face down on a pillow.

"So what am I trying to do here? Impress her?" Emma made a face of disgust. She didn't want to do _anything_ to help Regina.

"Welcome to How To Get the Girl 101." Ruby nudged Emma with her elbow, giving her a shit-eating grin.

"This is _not_ a dating advice class," said Emma.

"Oh yeah, of course not, since you weren't totally buttering her up by using the kid." Ruby couldn't quit. There was just so much material she could use to Emma's aggravation, and Emma took the bait every single time.

"That's not what I was doing!"

"Emma, honey, she's just trying to make you angry." Mary Margaret finally said, getting up from where she lay on her bed.

"You ruin all the fun." Ruby complained.

"No I don't. Now who wants to play a few rounds of Monopoly?" Mary Margaret asked enthusiastically, pulling out the board game out of the hallway closet.

 _"No."_ Both Emma and Ruby refused at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this next chapter introduces Neal. Remember, this is a slow-burn swan queen fan fiction, so I promise swan fire will** ** _not_** **be endgame in this fic. But recall,** ** _slow-burn._**

* * *

"I can't believe she's making us wear this." Ruby pulled at the sleeve of her button down, rolling it up to match the cuff on the opposite arm. It was black. The whole uniform. At least they had red aprons.

"As much as Regina values fashion, these outfits sure aren't appealing to the eye..." Belle mumbled in agreement.

"I'm so sorry that she took out her anger on you guys, too. I wish I had some way to resolve this issue." Emma apologized, tucking in her black button down.

"Lay low for a while, Ems. Don't get caught staring at her ass again." Ruby teased.

" _Again_?" Emma questioned, turning to Ruby with an arched eyebrow.

"I saw you when she walked by just a few minutes ago. I have keen senses, I notice things. Keep that in mind next time you decide to check out her ass." Ruby smirked. Emma gulped, as blush spread over her fair cheeks. Okay, it was true. It was an utter denial to say that Regina wasn't attractive. Who got hurt from Emma admiring Regina's appearance from time to time? It wasn't like just because Emma was attracted to Regina physically it meant that Emma actually wanted to _engage_ in something with her.

Emma's phone in her pocket vibrated. Pulling it out to turn it off, she stopped. It was a call from August. She had to take this.

"I'll be right back." She answered the phone, lifting it to her ear, after smiling at both Ruby and Belle. Heading to the bathroom, Emma dodged inside quickly before Regina decided to come out of her office unexpectedly.

"August, hey!"

"Emma! How are you?" Emma grinned widely at the sound of August's voice. It hadn't been that long at all, but she missed him. He was always there to keep her company, and with the sudden change, even though she had new friends, Emma missed that she wouldn't be eating Chinese take out with him late at night after August would get back from the graveyard shift at the police station frequently.

"I'm good, everything's going pretty awesome here. I've got a job, haven't consumed a drop of alcohol, and haven't stolen anything." Emma informed August proudly.

"Good, good, so what's the job?" August asked.

"I'm a waitress. It isn't much, but it's a start. And I've got a place to live with one of my co-workers. Oh, but I _have_ to tell you about my boss."

"Go on," August prompted.

"She hates me. I accidentally kind of insulted her, but I tried to apologize but she won't take it! Can you believe that? I mean, what else am I supposed to do? And everyone here seems to tiptoe around her, like she's some bomb waiting to explode. But.. I actually don't think she could be that horrible. Of course, she still hates me, but she's got a kid, and she seems like a pretty great mom. Even if she's anal about a lot of stuff. She's so well accomplished." Emma sighed. "I wish I didn't hate her so much."

"Sounds to me like you don't." August chuckled.

"Oh no, not you too. I don't have a crush on her, okay? She's totally hot, but just because she's attractive doesn't mean I like her." Emma said.

"Oh really? The way you just talked about her indicates _something_. By the way, you've always been terrible about concealing who you have a crush on." August remarked.

"Alright, this isn't high school, can everybody quit talking about _'crushes'?_ " Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, okay. Wait— I gotta ask. What's her name? I have to know in case I need to embarrass you in front of her when I get up there." August asked.

"Do _not_ embarrass me, August, I swear I will kill you."

"You can't kill me, I'm a trained cop," August reminded Emma jokingly. Emma only scoffed in return.

"Her name's Regina." Emma said finally.

"Ooh, Regina, how regal. It means 'queen' in Latin." August said.

"Yeah, I know that, I'm not dumb. Next time I see her I'll bow, how's that?" Emma laughed. "Well, I'm at work right now, so—"

"You're at work? Why didn't you say something? I'm not going to let you lose your job by talking to me, hang up!"

"August—" The line went dead. Muttering about how August could be so neurotic, Emma slipped her phone back into her pocket. Opening the door to the bathroom, Emma stepped out, only to find Regina standing right on the other side. _Holy shit._

"Make calls on your own time, Miss Swan. And next time, don't talk so loudly that I can hear you, especially if it's about me." Regina growled. Emma couldn't quite read Regina; she seemed angry but at the same time, she lacked her usual scowling and routinely much more hateful words.

"I— Regina I—" Emma was completely mortified. Why was all this happening to her? What were the odds that _Regina,_ of all people, would hear Emma? _Okay, her office is literally right down the hall,_ Emma thought to herself. _I should've been a hell of a lot more careful._ Emma sped by Regina after her performance of stutters, and back to the counter, with Regina staring after her.

* * *

Regina looked up in her office. Either someone was having a fight in the women's bathroom, or someone was just being completely inconsiderate by talking so loudly. Sighing, Regina shut her laptop and scooted back from her desk. Her heels clicking on the marble floor, Regina left her office. Regina did not want complains to management about obnoxious loud mouths in the bathrooms. Filing complaints was her least favorite thing to do. Plus, they took away precious time in which she had to work, therefore taking away her time with Henry she had in the evenings, and that was the last thing Regina wanted. Reaching the door of the bathroom, Regina raised her hand to knock, but paused, hearing Emma's voice.

 _"...believe that? I mean, what else am I supposed to do? And everyone here seems to tiptoe around her, like she's some bomb waiting to explode. But.. I actually don't think she could be that horrible. Of course, she still hates me, but she's got a kid, and she seems like a pretty great mom. Even if she's anal about a lot of stuff. She's so well accomplished. I wish I didn't hate her so much."_

Regina lowered her hand slowly, her fingers crumpling from the form of a fist they were in. Emma was talking about her? And, amongst the rude comments, there were compliments. Regina had found that Emma didn't have much of a filter. Even though Regina usually had absolutely no care for Emma's opinions, it felt good that she thought she was a good mom, considering how young Regina was to be living a life like this. Owning and managing a high-end cafè and having a son was definitely hard work. But did everyone really feel like they had to tiptoe around her? Regina didn't feel like she was _that_ harsh..

 _"Oh no, not you too. I don't have a crush on her, okay? She's totally hot, but just because she's attractive doesn't mean I like her."  
_

Regina's breath hitched at that. Totally hot? Crush? Attractive? _What the hell, Miss Swan?_

Regina didn't want Emma to like her. She was fine with the way things were right now. Bickering, and keeping her distance from the blonde. They barely knew each other! Emma just moved here, somehow got in rooming with Mary Margaret and wormed her way into a job. Regina didn't have anything in common with Emma, she was almost positive. They were completely different. There was no way Regina would ever date Emma. Ever.

 _Admittedly, she's good with Henry._

Regina willed the positive side of her thoughts away. Since when did she ever listen to _those_ anyway?

Regina heard the blonde rattle on, but she couldn't make herself tune into what she was saying. Emma was sort of endearing, even if it was mixed with extremely irritating, crude, and insensitive. She could _hypothetically_ see the allure. Emma had good physique, too.

 _Are you rationalizing this?_

She had to stop! Emma was pretty, but that didn't make Regina want to move in with her or anything. Just like Emma had said. So, they mutually thought the other was attractive? So what? What did that prove? If Regina just kept up the charade, Emma would never even know that she—

She _what_?

Surely she didn't...

No, she didn't. Regina had no feelings for Emma. What did Regina know about feelings anyway?

Regina was brought back to the present when she found that the door was swung open, and Emma stood shock faced at the sight of Regina. Regina's arms came up to fold across her chest, although she knew her face was masked with uncertainty. Emma was silent, so Regina decided it was probably time to say something.

"Make calls on your own time, Miss Swan. And next time, don't talk so loudly that I can hear you, especially if it's about me." Her tone came out angrier and more aggressive than she thought it would, even if it wasn't quite up to where it would have been normally. Emma's face was a burning pink. She stammered a few times, her words mostly incoherent to Regina. Suddenly, she brushed by Regina. Honestly, Regina had sort of been expecting a very good explanation for this whole situation, but that was not an option it seemed. Regina certainly wasn't going to _chase_ after Emma, for heaven's sake. That would be ridiculous.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that. I can't believe that just happened. What is wrong with me?" Emma's words tumbled out of her mouth almost too fast to catch what she was saying.

"Did what? What's the matter with you?" Ruby paused with plates filled with food in both hands.

"I took that call, because it was my friend August. I couldn't just let it go to voicemail, you know? He's a good friend. But anyway, I was talking to him about Regina and it turns out that she was standing outside listening the whole time!"

"Outside where? Isn't that like invasion of privacy or something?" Ruby walked to a table with a couple sitting in the booth. Emma followed, with drink refills in her hands. Both of the waitresses set their items down on the table, and asked if they needed anything. When the couple said no, Ruby and Emma hurried back to the counter.

"The bathroom! I was talking to August in the bathroom, and she was standing outside! And I thought invasion of privacy was when someone went through your Internet history without asking or something, I don't know." Emma rambled.

"Well, I think I've violated Belle's rights.. You know, writers research the strangest things.." Ruby said thoughtfully, leaning against the counter.

"That's beside the point! Ruby she _knows_! She knows I think she's hot and that she's a good mom! But I also called her anal.." Emma put her head in her hands, unable to cope with what she had just done.

"Her office is, like, right next to the bathroom, Emma, you should have been more careful. You must talk pretty loud too, because one time Belle and I were in the bathroom and we—"

"Ruby! Now is not a great time for bathroom sex stories! Shouldn't you just brag about how you were right? Just say I told you so or something! I may kind of have a thing for Regina, alright?" Ruby gasped in realization.

"You're _right_! I _was_ right! We're both right! You _like_ her! This is great, because I just got a hundred bucks from Mary Margaret. I told her you liked Regina.. I told _you_ you liked Regina!" Ruby said. Emma gesticulated wildly with her arms. "Wait, what did she say? I have to find out if she loves you back!" Ruby ran off toward the back of the restaurant.

"What? I'm not in love with her! It's more like infatuation.. that sounds stalkerish.. but, it's not like we're getting married, okay?" Emma yelled after Ruby, who had sprinted into the kitchen to tell Belle.

"I'm making it my life mission to get you two together!" Ruby shouted back. Emma inwardly cursed herself for ever telling Ruby this development.

Emma shoved her hands in the pockets of her apron, clenching them into fists. This was a huge fuck up. What was she supposed to do now? Pretend like it didn't happen? That would be exceedingly difficult, given that Ruby knew, and Belle, and Mary Margaret was certainly going to. All her friends knew, _Regina_ knew.. It wasn't like Emma would have openly flirted with Regina anyway. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to. But now, was there a point? Since Regina already knew, it was pointless to pretend like she didn't like Regina. Alright, so she _would_ flirt with Regina. No she wouldn't.

"Excuse me?" Emma jumped, startled by the voice. It was a man. He had shaggy hair, brown and a little curly. He had scruff, dark eyes that sparkled, wore a flannel and jeans. He smiled briefly, and continued speaking. "I've been waiting for a few minutes now. You are a waitress, aren't you?" It didn't seem intentionally rude.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, that's my fault. It's kind of an off day.. What do you need?" Emma asked.

"Just a menu and a table, thanks." He said.

"Right, of course." Emma pulled out a menu from behind the counter. "Booth or table?"

"Booth, please." Emma lead the man to a vacant booth, then handed him the menu as he sat.

"I'm Emma, and just call me over when you're ready. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I'll have a beer." He leaned back against the cushioned seat, folding his arms behind his back. It seemed to Emma this guy was a classic douche-bag.

"Bottle or glass?" Emma asked, barely refraining from rolling her eyes.

"Bottle, thanks."

"Yep." Emma turned on her heel, going back to the kitchen to the refrigerator full of alcoholic beverages. Saying a quick hi to Belle, she grabbed a bottle, and hurried back out to the front.

"Here you are," Emma said, setting it down in front of the man.

"Thanks, Emma." Okay, weird. No one ever calls the waiters or waitresses by their actual name. Emma stalked back to the counter, waiting for the man to choose what he wanted to eat. Ruby sidled up next to Emma.

"Oh, there's Neal. If you want, I can take care of him. He's a regular, and he's really annoying." Ruby offered.

"A regular?" Emma did not like the sound of this. She already didn't like this guy—er, _Neal_.

"Yeah. Do you want me to take over?" Ruby asked again.

"No, I got it."

Emma marched back to the table where Neal was. If this guy was going to play it like that, she would play along back. At least as a distraction. She hoped desperately he wouldn't take this the wrong way, because this flirtation did _not_ mean a thing. Just something to get Regina off her mind for a while, a game to preoccupy her. Hopefully, the beer wouldn't affect his decisions just yet, because Emma was _not_ up for groping. Emma put on the most seductive expression she could muster, even going so far as to lean over onto the table. _All out_ , she laughed to herself. Neal gave an appreciative look at her behavior.

"So, what can I get you?" Emma's voice was smooth, and articulate.

"Just the club sandwich." Neal said.

"Is that all?" Emma asked, jotting it down on her notepad.

* * *

Regina sauntered over to Ruby, who was watching from a distance.

"What the hell is she doing?" Regina muttered. It annoyed her that Emma was so reckless with her behavior. One second, she's talking about how hot Regina is and how successful she is, the next, she's flirting with a deadbeat cafè regular. Not that Regina _cared_ she was flirting with said deadbeat.

"Oh, hey lovebird." Ruby kept her eyes on the action at the table.

"I guess Emma told you, then. God, you two are like middle school girls whose lives revolve around gossip."

"Yep, she told me. You're jealous, aren't you?" Ruby said, punching Regina lightly on the arm, which Regina scowled at.

"No, I am not _jealous_. I'm not in middle school, like you two are. I can contain myself." Regina assured Ruby, as well as herself.

"Come on, you're barely older than I am."

"Beside the point. I am far more mature than you will ever be, Miss Lucas." Regina replied, squaring her shoulders.

"I'll give you that one." Ruby said, shrugging, because it _was_ true.

* * *

"Is there more being offered?" Neal smirked, as Emma walked away.

"We'll see." She threw back at him. She looked up, and saw Regina say something to Ruby, then turn away, to sulk back to her office. She had made Regina _jealous_.

Emma, _1_ , Regina, _0_.

Not that Emma was keeping track, _of course_.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina shut off the water, stepping out of the shower into her steamy bathroom. Squeezing the water out of her dark hair, it dripped down her figure and onto the mat below her feet. She reached for her towel, and dried herself off with the plush, warm fabric. Putting her robe on, Regina opened the door to her bathroom, and headed down the hall to Henry's room. Today was Saturday, and Regina didn't usually go in to work on Saturdays. Today was her day off with Henry, so that meant she could spend as much time with him as she wanted, without disturbance. No stress of running a cafè, no rushing to get Henry to Mary Margaret's before the start of the day, and most importantly: no Emma Swan. She wouldn't have to bump into the blonde waitress today. Regina was happy about that, because confrontation about the admission Emma had made a few days ago was not something she was up for. They had solely avoided each other at all costs since then, refusing to even look the other in the eye. Even worse, Emma had decided to continue talking to that idiot, Neal. _Ugh_. Just his name made her want to convulse.

What was Emma even doing with him? She told Regina, er, her friend on the phone, more like, that she liked her. So why would she keep messing around with Neal? That guy wasn't worth Emma's time, Regina was sure of it. Why was she even thinking about this anyway? This was Regina's day off, and she wouldn't waste it worrying about what Emma was doing, or how Regina felt about it. That was the last thing she needed. Plus, Regina wasn't even sure _how_ she felt, so what was the point of reasoning with herself over Emma's intentions?

Regina opened the door of Henry's room, finding him fast asleep, facing the door. She smiled at how he clutched his plush dragon, Mondo, in his tiny arms. Sometimes Regina didn't even know how she managed to be a mother. It was crazy, hectic, and maybe even more complicated then administrating Cafè de Molinos. But she loved it. It gave her something, _someone_ , to define herself by. Before Henry, it had just been work... and grief. He was a beacon of hope for her. After losing her parents exactly at the age of a legal adult, Henry was the one stabilizer in her world, that had been flipped in an instant. The years between losing her parents and finding Henry had been rough, from people pitying her, some wondering if she could pull off coordinating a business at her young age. Regina had needed someone who believed in her, a light to illuminate the darkness of her parent's past, where she was incarcerated. Stuck in their shadows, with everyone judging her potential, looking to see if she lived up to her family name. Well, she had proved them wrong. She had lived up to her potential, and more. She wasn't a teenaged orphan anymore. She had a life, and a sense of responsibility. People needed her. Henry needed her. Cafè de Molinos needed her. She needed them.

Regina pushed open the door a little wider, tip-toeing quietly to the edge of Henry's bed, and sitting down on the mass of blankets and stuffed animals mixed with action figures. Henry was still sleeping peacefully, and she brushed his hair gently out of his eyes, where his locks lay limp. He was warm, but he was always warm. He reminded Regina of a little toaster. Weird comparison, but she felt it was appropriate, given her cooking experience. He could jump into anything, hot, and excited, and when it was all finished, he would spring up, joyful, and happy. He was unstoppable. Nobody could contain him. And in some ways, Regina wanted to be just like him. Carefree, innocent, blissful.

Henry stirred under her touch, his eyes squeezing together, before slowly and drowsily opening.

"It's time to get up, _mi principito._ " Regina cooed, kissing the tip of his nose. Henry yawned in response, wrapping his arms around his mother tightly. "Come on, you want to bake, don't you?" Regina giggled at her son's apparent bleariness. At the mention of baking, Henry's eyes went from dull to bright in an instant.

"Yeah," he whispered back excitedly.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Why don't you take Mondo downstairs to wait on me, alright?" Regina cupped Henry's cheek before exiting his room. Regina walked down the hall, stopping at her door when she heard Henry sprinting wildly down the hall.

"No running, Henry!" She called out.

"Okay!" He yelled back, bounding down the stairs anyway. Shutting the door behind her, Regina searched through her bureau for casual wear. She didn't feel like putting on a pantsuit today, much less a skirt, heaven forbid. As flattering as those were on her, they weren't always comfortable. Although, Regina was the type to take beauty over comfort any day. But today was not one of those days.

Finding a loose t-shirt and a pair of leggings, she slipped both on, and headed down to the kitchen where Henry was surely waiting. He had opened the pantry, and was struggling to hold both Mondo and the heavy bag of flour in his arms. Henry's face was lined with exertion, and he looked to Regina for help.

"Henry! This is too heavy! You'll drop it," She scolded lightly, lifting the bag away from him. He let out a deep breath after having the weight hefted away. She set it on the counter, opposite of the oven. She turned to Henry and crouched down.

"Tell you what. You decide what we'll bake today, and I'll get out the main ingredients." Henry nodded as Regina moved to the refrigerator. She pulled out a package of butter. With Henry, you never knew how much butter you would need. He always chose the most fattening recipes. Regina went to the pantry and grabbed the bag of sugar, setting both the butter and sugar next to the flour.

"Sugar, and butter, and flour." She checked them off in her mental checklist.

"Let's make a new one Mommy! Can I pick out the name?" Henry asked, tugging on the apron Regina had donned.

"Hmm... I don't know. What does Mondo think?" Regina said, feigning deep thought while casting a glance at the unresponsive stuffed dragon.

"He wants to!" Henry claimed, holding Mondo up with both arms.

"Alright, _querido,_ what did you have in mind?" Regina replied, stroking his face.

"Something... chocolate! A pie. A chocolate pie." Henry decided.

"But I already have my recipe for chocolate pie," Regina said, getting out the baking chocolate and cocoa powder.

"No, this one is _special_. It's got a special secret ingredient." Henry lowered his voice.

"Oh? And what's that?" Regina turned her back, finding a pie pan and setting it by the ingredients.

Henry pulled over his stool to the counter, and climbed up on top of the marble finish. He opened the cabinet where he remembered his mother kept all of her spices, and looked for the one with two "n"s, a "c", and possibly an "o" somewhere in the mix. At the clattering of a spice tin falling, Regina whirled around to find Henry roaming through her cupboard.

"Henry! You're scaring me half to death!" Regina picked him up off the counter as soon as he reached for the lid of the cinnamon. It hadn't been screwed on properly, and as Henry gripped it in his fingers, the container opened and spilled all over the floor, and all over themselves. The tawny-colored dust settled, tinting their clothes a light brown, and the heady scent of cinnamon filled their nostrils.

"It's cinnamon!" Henry said, licking his finger where some of the granules had sprinkled.

"Yes, cinnamon." Regina sighed, brushing off the fine, tasty powder. If she was going to make a chocolate pie with cinnamon, she would definitely need more cinnamon than what little remained in the mostly spilled container. This meant going to the store. Or perhaps she could go see if Mary Margaret had some, but she didn't want to bother her when she had a day off from Henry. The store it was.

"I'm calling this one.." Henry paused, momentarily, considering his options. "Henry's Chocolate-y Dream." He said with finality.

"Henry's Chocolate-y Dream, then?" Regina wiped a smudge of cinnamon from Henry's chin. "I suppose I could add it to the menu," She grinned, as her son let out a exclamation of glee. "You go get dressed. We're going to the store to get more cinnamon."

"Mondo can come?" Henry asked.

"Of course he can, Henry." The both of them climbed the stairs and each went into their rooms to change into a fresh pair of clothes. Regina was sure she was going to have to help Henry with his apparel. She changed into a dress, a maroon color, that accentuated her in all the right places, and a pair of black heels. She applied a full face of make up, adding earrings as her final touch. Regina never failed to go out looking absolutely stunning. Beauty over comfort, anytime. And it seemed it was indeed, one of those days after all. She grabbed a black purse, and walked to Henry's room, where he was struggling to get his long-sleeved tee on correctly. She chuckled quietly to herself as he thrashed, both his arms tangled and his hair peeping out of the hole where he was supposed to put his head through.

"Here." Regina leaned over, straightening the shirt to where it would actually fit. When Henry's head popped out of the hole, she placed a peck on his forehead. "Get Mondo," Henry reached for his dragon that lay on his bedspread.

The only grocery store in town was owned by Ruby's grandmother, whom everyone called Granny. She had the best produce by far, having only organic vegetables and fruits, and good quality, wholesome foods, and certainly the superior ingredients necessary for Regina's baking. Granny grew and produced everything from her home, so it was all local grown. Granny's Shop was the initial reason why Regina had hired Ruby, after all. Regina used products from there so often, and she knew Ruby and her grandmother so well that, when Ruby was out of a job, Regina offered her a place at the cafè.

"Do you want to walk there?" Regina asked, grabbing her heavy black overcoat from it's hook in the hallway closet. Henry nodded, and Regina handed him his blue overcoat. Taking him by the hand, Regina lead him outside, and the two walked down the sidewalk in the frigid, dreary weather. The wind was crisp and sharp, whistling in their ears. Henry nestled closer to Regina, gripping her hand tightly. After walking a few blocks, they turned right on a corner, coming to a stop at Granny's Shop. It was a little worn on the outside, with it's faded lettering on the weather beaten sign, declaring it's ownership. They both felt a rush of heat in their systems as they walked into the warm, homey little store.

"Regina Mills!" Regina heard Granny shout from the back of the shop.

"Hey! How are you?" Regina grinned, beckoning Henry to wave.

"Fine, fine, what brings you here on this cold, harsh day huh?"

"Accident in the kitchen. Due to this young man, all my cinnamon is gone." Regina gestured at Henry, who had begun to wander away.

"What were you baking today, sweetheart?" Granny asked knowingly.

"It's a secret!" Henry ran up from behind Regina's leg to the counter.

"Oh it is, is it?"

"Uh-huh. But, Mommy's gonna put it on the menu." Henry said.

"At the cafè? Really?"

Regina drifted away to the isle where Granny arranged all her spices. She couldn't believe how devoted to her garden this woman was. To keep such a big garden, and run a store too? That had to be hard work. Of course, Regina kept a garden too, but it didn't have any food, aside from her apple tree. But, Regina did have beautiful begonias. Pattering footsteps increased in decibels.

"Mommy! Look what Granny gave me and Mondo!" Henry waved a bag of gummies pridefully in the air.

"Oh, Henry you don't need those now. We'll save them for later. We're making a pie, remember?" Regina tugged the gummies from reluctant hands, and put them into her deep coat pockets. Henry grumbled about never getting gummies.

Grabbing two containers of cinnamon, (two, because if the same incident occurred, Regina would be prepared,) Regina turned the corner, only to knock into someone. The cinnamon fell from her hands, as well as the other person's items. The other person, in fact, hastily dropped to the ground to collect the things that had fallen. Wait. Blonde hair, red leather jacket, great, this was _precisely_ what she needed today...

"I am so sorry— I... Regina. Hey. Good _bumping_ into you here." Emma chuckled lightly, then stopping, taking note of Regina's very unamused expression. "Not a fan of jokes I guess. Huh, woulda pegged you as someone who'd go for a knock-knock joke. Get it, knock-knock? You know, because we.. we knocked into.. never mind."

"I take it you make jokes when you're nervous." Regina replied in a drawling manner. Emma laughed tensely, handing Regina her cinnamon containers. "Shouldn't you be at the cafè instead of buying Kraft Mac and Cheese, Extra Cheesey?" Regina said slowly.

"Well, actually I don't have a shift today, and Mary Margaret isn't home. I was hungry, so," Emma trailed off, looking down at the shameful make-shift meal.

"Emma!" Henry dashed up to Emma, hugging her leg.

"Hey, kid, good to see you." Emma smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Mommy took my gummies." Henry huffed, crossing his arms.

"That was a _very_ mean thing for Mommy to do, wasn't it?" Emma looked up at Regina, smug. Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Can you come and finish playing with me today? Please?" Henry begged.

"I don't see why not—"

"Whoa, wait a minute. Henry, we were going to make a pie. Isn't that what you wanted?" Regina said.

"Yeah." He said in a small voice. "But.. I want Emma to come." Regina sighed at that. The last thing she wanted to do was invite the blonde nightmare into her home. "Can't she bake with us?"

"Well, sweetie, are you sure she wants to?" That was Regina's last bit of hope. Maybe Emma wouldn't want to come because of the tension between them.

"I'm game." Emma said simply. Regina bit her lip. Well. She tried. She didn't want Henry to pitch a fit. He clearly liked Emma, and she would feel bad if she just kept Emma away because of their whole ordeal.

"Fine." Regina said shortly, turning on her heel. Emma caught up with her quickly.

"What's the catch?"

"We're doing this my way, Miss Swan. Do one thing I don't like? You're out."

With the purchases at Granny's Shop in hand, the three traveled back to the Mills' mansion. Emma whistled quietly to herself.

"Nice place you got here."

"Now, why does this sound so familiar?" Regina shot her a warning look.

"It was a compliment then, and it's a compliment now. Just take it, Regina. It's not like I'm trying to get you to kiss me or anything." Emma rambled. Regina felt an accustomed heat rise in her cheeks. Yes, well, it wasn't what Emma was doing _now_. Oh, just somehow, Regina had hunch that was what Emma intended to do in the long run.

Regina unlocked the front door, and took the brown paper grocery bags from Emma's arms. Henry trotted to the living room, while Emma followed Regina to the kitchen, where she began to unload the bags.

"I guess I'll be needing my Easy Mac for later," Emma said, reaching for the box.

"I suppose.. Are you sure? I mean, well.. if—if you wanted.. you could..." Regina stammered, her words barely flowing past her lips.

"I could.." Emma prompted.

"You could stay. For dinner, I mean. You know, Henry wants you to play with him, and, well, who knows how long that will take, honestly." Regina busied herself, not looking up to meet Emma's eyes.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be, like, intruding or anything? I really don't want to cause you any trouble." Emma said.

"No, it's fine, I promise. I'm used to cooking, trust me. I own a cafè, you know." Regina encouraged. There she was, rationalizing. _Again_.

"If you insist, then alright." Emma agreed.

"Really?" Regina answered too quickly, trying to wipe the smile that spread naturally on her lips. Henry dashed into the kitchen, interrupting the two women.

"Mommy can we bake the pie now?" Henry whined.

"If you'll be patient, the perhaps." Regina said, holding her ground.

"I'll be patient!" Henry promised. Regina resumed the pie making process, assembling all the necessary items together on one counter.

"I'll just get my apron, and we'll be ready, okay sweetheart?" Regina said, patting Henry's head. Emma leaned back against the wall, watching the two with a little smile on her face. "I don't suppose you'd like to learn how to bake a pie, would you?" Regina put the apron on, over her head, and walked over to Emma.

"Sure, why not?"

"Tie the back, would you?" Regina turned around, holding the two strings out for Emma to take. When Emma did, their fingers brushed, the slight touch tingling Regina's senses. She felt Emma tie the strings into a neat bow. As she met Emma's eyes, she could feel the tenseness spread throughout her body. Oh, this was going to be difficult indeed.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! It's been one thing after another, and I just took a trip to New York City last weekend, so, I've obviously done some serious procrastinating. Expect lots of flirtation next chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, you don't need to turn the oven on, Emma. It's a chocolate pie." Regina said, turning the oven knob to off.

"And?" Emma questioned.

"And, you refrigerate it. Besides, even if we were making a pie that needed cooking, the preparation would take too long to have the oven running." Regina informed, wiping her hands on her apron. "I'm glad I decided before hand to make pie-crusts so I wouldn't be put in a situation where I had to make one speedily. If we don't proceed with the process, however, we won't be able to eat this pie for dessert." Regina pulled out a large mixing bowl, and a whisk.

"You don't use an automatic one?" Emma picked up the whisk, turning it over in her hands.

"Of course not. I like to keep it authentic. It's.. how my father taught me to bake." Regina eased the whisk out of Emma's palm, and turned it over. A scrawled inscription was on the bottom. "This was Daddy's." Regina said quietly, tracing the carving.

"Regina," Emma paused for a moment, focusing on the tile of the kitchen floor, knowing and feeling that she had Regina's full attention on her. It made her stomach queasy, and it left her brain rattled. "I just.. Well I know I've been really, well I've been an asshole, honestly. And I'm sorry. I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I want to start over."

"No, I'll admit that I wasn't very.. accommodating, or remotely helpful, for that matter." Regina confessed. "I'm not accustomed to change. Surely you can understand. You uprooted your whole life to move here, for heaven's sake. And if we're being honest, I was sort of threatened by you coming here. You seem.. so confidant in yourself, in your circumstance, and for someone who's so much younger than I am, it hurts to know that that person has gotten their life together far faster than you did."

"Have my life together? Regina, that isn't true at all. I was desperate when I got here. I jumped at the first opportunity handed to me. I moved here because I didn't have my life together. Also, I'm not _that_ much younger than you. I turn 21 in two weeks." Emma stated.

"Okay, well, I have six years on you." Regina reasoned, laughing at her initial judgement of Emma's age. She had thought that Emma was still in her late teens, 18, maybe? "My, my, you can't even drink legally, can you?" Regina raised a brow.

"I have before. Just not legally." Emma joked. "But on a more serious note, can we just.. start over?" Regina nodded solemnly, then her face broke into a smile. After a few moments of somewhat strained silence, Regina spoke.

"Perhaps we should begin, then."

"Begin what?" Emma asked.

"Begin making the pie, that's what. Where's Henry gone off to?" Regina spun in a circle, noticing the absence of her son. "Henry?"

"Here!" Came a shout from across the house.

"I'll be right back," Regina hurried off out of the kitchen on her quest to find the wandering, curious boy. Emma stood by herself in the kitchen, left alone with her thoughts.

So she and Regina had come to terms, and Emma was glad she decided to wave the olive branch. Knowing Regina from a distance had been what Emma had seen so far, but maybe now, things would be different. Emma would get to know her up close. She would be able to experience Regina in a more personal way. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe more. They hadn't quite infringed upon the topic of Emma's phone call to August, and quite frankly neither of them were exactly ready or prepared. It wasn't like they owed each other an explanation, at least according to the both of them. They were happy to leave it where it was, because right now they weren't at each other's throats, warring over trivial issues.

" _Emma_." Emma looked up at Regina who stood staring at her expectantly. Henry was next to her, holding on to a little stuffed dragon. Emma's thoughts finally returned to the present, as she willed herself to speak.

"What?"

"I asked if you could get the eggs out of the refrigerator." Regina said, moving past her toward the refrigerator anyway.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Emma mumbled sheepishly.

"No time for thinking, dear, we've got to bake." Regina returned to the counter where all the ingredients lay out, ready for use. "Alright you two, gather round." Henry pulled his stool over to the left of Regina so he could see, and Emma stood to the right of her. "Since I've already made the pie-crust, all we have to do is make the filling. Now, before we even get started, I'm going to wash my hands. I suggest you both do the same, because I don't tolerate dirty hands in my kitchen."

"I washed my hands!" Henry claimed, feeling somewhat hurt that his mother didn't count on him to do so.

"Good, Henry. I guess that just leaves myself and Miss Swan." The two women headed over to the large, stainless steel sink on the other side of the kitchen. Regina turned the faucet on, and pumped soap into her palms. Emma noticed the soap was some sort of organic cucumber rejuvenating cleanser, and rolled her eyes at Regina's thorough choice of handsoap. In turn, Emma washed her hands. After they had both dried off their hands, they drifted back to the counter.

"Okay, now that I've gotten my hands clean, the first thing I'll begin with is... I'm going to start with the sugar." Regina stepped back, opening the drawer in front of her, and pulling out measuring cups and spoons. "Yes, plenty of sugar.." She said quietly to herself. It was clear to Emma that Regina was in her own little world when she baked, and Emma was secretly thrilled that she got to witness it. She was hoping that she could talk the brunette into making some of those amazing apple turnovers she had that one time. "Emma, could you go ahead and melt the butter a little? The bowls are in that cabinet over there," she paused, pointing to Emma's right, "and it should only take about twenty seconds in the microwave." Emma took the butter, and did as she was told.

After pouring the correct amount of sugar into the mixing bowl, Regina was handed the butter. When she tipped the bowl of butter over, it plopped into the sugar. Picking up the whisk, Regina began to stir the sweet, buttery concoction. It was lumpy, and difficult.

"Mommy can I?" Henry asked meekly.

"Not yet, this is the hardest part. I'll let you stir when we put the chocolate in, alright?" Regina answered, still focusing on the bowl. "Get the cinnamon and measure it to a fourth of a cup, which is this." Regina handed Emma a small measuring cup. Emma complied with Regina's request. "For someone who seems to be such a klutz you're doing okay." Regina said, winking at the blonde. That made Emma's insides turn.

Regina _winked_ at her. _Slow down, Swan you're overthinking this._

"Thanks?" Emma replied slowly, to which Regina just giggled.

"Okay, I'm going to turn on the stove to melt the chocolate now. Emma, you stir." Regina's tone had gone back to businesslike.

"Stir? Isn't there like a proper technique or something?" Emma said, suddenly afraid that she might screw something up.

"Not particularly. Surely you can manage." She said.

"Could you just show me first?" Emma begged.

"Fine." Regina groaned, turning the stove on and putting a pot down. She took the whisk from Emma's hand and moved her to stand in front of the bowl. Emma stood a distance away. "You'll never learn from over there, come here." Emma felt awkward in this situation. Why was it that she could be suave in front of a whole crowd of people but for an audience of a beautiful brunette mother and her son she couldn't even think clearly? Stiffly, Emma shuffled over behind Regina.

"It's not difficult. I tend to mix with my right hand in a clock-wise motion. But it really doesn't matter." Having said that, Regina went back to the stove where she put the pot on the heater, and put the chocolate inside to melt. Emma picked up the whisk, and began to stir. There wasn't much to stir in the first place, but it seemed like an easy enough feat. "Now, I'll just add the chocolate.." Regina brought the chocolate over, still in the pot, and poured the liquified sweet substance into the mixing bowl.

Emma started to mix again, but this time the chocolate combination splashed onto Emma's clothes.

"Perhaps I've overestimated your abilities.." Regina murmured more to herself than to Emma, when she saw the dark splotch on the blonde's shirt. "Come with me. I'll get you a new top." Regina faced Henry now. "Henry, it's your turn to whisk now." Henry shouted with glee, and climbed up on his stool, and took it like a pro. Emma eyed the boy jealously, wondering how it could possibly be that a four year old could master this art faster than her.

Regina lead Emma to the foyer, then up a grand staircase. They walked down the hallway to the very end, and then they entered a bedroom. Regina's bedroom.

"I don't need anything fancy, just a t-shirt or something like that." Emma said as Regina began digging through her bureau.

"Of course," She replied quietly. "How do you feel about an old Star Wars shirt?" Regina asked, pulling out an overused, faded tee that seemed enormously too large for the woman. "I've had this thing for years and I'd never dare wear it in public. I don't know why I have it actually, I don't like Star Wars, so you can keep it if you like."

"You don't like Star Wars?" Emma almost screeched. How could someone not like Star Wars?

"Not really. I mean, it's been a while since I've seen the movies."

"I'm going to change that. One day I'll catch you off guard with a Star Wars marathon, you'll see." Emma warned, holding up her finger accusingly.

"Oh, I'm quite sure." Regina rolled her eyes, tossing Emma the shirt.

"Hey, never underestimate me." Emma said.

"Whatever you say," Regina mocked jokingly, while exiting the room for Emma to change. Closing the door behind her, Regina slumped against the wall.

This was a disaster. Not only had she been flirting, but she invited Emma to stay for dinner, which was two hours away. That meant two more hours with Emma, not including dinner. If Regina thought about it, she had technically asked Emma out on a date. Well, a date that wasn't actually... _out_ , and a date with a four year old present. But essentially, still a date. Inwardly steeling herself, Regina pushed open the door to her bedroom. Emma surely couldn't take _that_ long to put on a shirt. Regina's jaw dropped a little at what she saw when she stepped inside. The shirt was just sliding over Emma's head, and Regina had gotten the perfect view of Emma's toned abdomen, not to mention her small, but full breasts in a delicate looking lacy bra. Regina could feel heat rising in her cheeks and throughout her body, and suddenly, the only thing she wanted to do was tear that stupid Star Wars t-shirt off Emma's body and capture her lips with her own. Embarrassment surged through Regina when she realized what she was doing. At least Emma hadn't noticed her gawking at her physique.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." Emma flashed Regina a grin. "Come on, I want to keep baking." Emma jogged off, Regina following in suit. The brunette couldn't have forced words out to save her life in that moment, so she had merely nodded in response. With Emma in front of her, she couldn't help but steal glances at her nicely shaped ass in those tight jeans.

* * *

"Alright, now let's put this in the refrigerator for it to chill. By the time the lasagna is ready, the pie should be almost done chilling." Regina said.

"Can we play now Mommy?" Henry seemed bored, fidgeting with the tag on Mondo's tail.

"Yes, but try not to make a big mess." Regina reminded him. Henry raced off, but Emma lingered behind in the kitchen.

"Thank you for letting me hang around for dinner." Emma said gratefully.

"It's no problem at all. Besides, with how little Henry eats, we're never able to eat much of a lasagna before it goes to waste." Regina chuckled. "We never have company, so it's good for Henry to see someone other than myself and Mary Margaret."

"What about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, do you ever have company, like, for yourself?" Emma asked.

"Oh.. I—I'm not sure if—" Regina was interrupted by the call of Henry's voice, which she was grateful for. She didn't want to have to explain herself to Emma. They had a mutual attraction, that she was positive of. But she didn't know what do with that information, and that was the problem. Regina didn't think she could possibly handle a relationship right now, and she had decided years ago if she ever had a one night stand, it would remain just that. Maybe she needed a one night stand. Maybe she just needed to get Emma Swan out of her system.. "It seems Henry is getting impatient."

"Yeah, I'll just," Emma didn't finish. Instead, she walked out of the kitchen.

Regina let out a deep sigh. What had she gotten herself into _?_

* * *

Regina went upstairs to freshen up after she put the lasagna in the oven. Emma was distracted by all Henry's elaborate plots and fantasies involving his action figures, so Regina wasn't noticed as she hurried up the stairs. Standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom, Regina stared at herself. Was she _really_ going to seduce Emma? There was no denying they had a mutual attraction, they both knew it. Was it really worth the potential heart ache? Regina had only ever needed Henry up until this point, so there was no need for anyone else.. right? If Regina was being honest with herself, she hadn't slept with anyone in years, but it wasn't like Regina couldn't take care of her own needs. Regina had survived until now. She would still be fine without a one night stand with Emma. No, she would not attempt to seduce Emma. That didn't mean she couldn't think about the way that her lips might feel collided with hers.. or, perhaps how Regina's fingers would tangle in the long, blonde, silky locks.

After reapplying lipstick, Regina sauntered back down the stairs, in time for the oven announcing the finished state of the lasagna. Perfect timing. Making her way to the kitchen, Regina spotted Henry passed out asleep on the floor, his head in Emma's lap. Emma sat silently, in between not knowing what to do, and being vaguely interested in what her phone had to offer her. Regina crept quietly over to them.

"I'm so sorry, he usually isn't this tired." Regina said in a low voice, carefully pulling the sleeping boy into her arms.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sure it was because he ate those gummies."

"Gummies? You mean the ones I took away from him?" Regina looked from her coat, laying haphazardly on the couch along with an empty packet of gummies, to Henry's sticky fingers.

"He said that you told him it was okay..." Emma clasped her hands together nervously, licking her lips.

"I took them away because I knew he would fill up on them before dinner! It's probably why he's conked out right now. A damn sugar rush. Word of advice, Miss Swan, never trust a four year old's word, especially when it's in favor of candy." Regina sighed. "Okay, I'm going to take him upstairs. Make yourself useful and get the lasagna out of the oven before my head explodes from that damn timer." Regina trudged up the stairs, feeling a little weary. She gently laid Henry down in his bed and kissed his forehead, pulling the covers up to his chin. Regina closed the door behind her and arrived back to the kitchen in no time.

"It's not burnt is it?" Regina asked, Emma stepping out of the way of the pan of lasagna.

"No, I don't think so." Emma said. "I'm sorry that Henry ate those gummies. I wouldn't have let him if I had known.."

"Don't worry about it. Henry can be quite convincing with those big brown eyes of his. Could happen to anyone." Regina shrugged, grabbing two plates from a cabinet. She cut out two good portions of lasagna and put one piece on each plate. "I'll just get some wine from the pantry. I set out some salad if you want some."

"Um, Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not legal, remember?" Emma reminded the brunette.

"I won't tell." Regina smirked slyly, a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Wow, I didn't think you were a rule breaker," Emma said, filling her salad bowl.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Emma." Regina exited the pantry, catching Emma's eyes. The way Regina said her name made the blonde shiver. Regina retrieved two wine glasses and poured the red liquid inside.

"Oh really? Like what?" Emma dared.

"Well.. I was the most popular girl at my school." Regina said.

"I bet you were the queen bee." Emma took a small sip of her wine.

"Oh definitely. Everyone wanted to be me. I had good grades, I was captain of the varsity cheerleaders, I was pretty.."

"You still are." Emma said plainly. Regina tensed slightly. Emma making passes at her was not helping with this whole "no one night stand" vow.

Regina cleared her throat. "Shall we?"

* * *

Dinner passed quickly, with blithe conversation. Regina had definitely gotten the feeling that this was in fact a date. Henry was asleep, and as the night dwindled on, the urge to do something she would regret got stronger still.

"Still up for pie?" Regina asked, collecting their plates.

"Just a small slice would be fine."

About two minutes later, Regina came back with a slice of pie.

"You're not having any?" Emma took the plate, digging in almost instantaneously.

"I'm fine." Regina answered, watching as Emma's lips enveloped the forkful of chocolately goodness. Emma closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of the creamy dessert. At the noise that Emma made, Regina felt a gush of arousal hit her hard. Her body heated up, and Regina had to bite her lip in order not to let out a groan of want. How could someone eating _pie_ be enough to turn Regina on? After Emma had finished her pie, she would be leaving, because any longer of this torture would make Regina burst.

Emma seemed to be taking her time. Regina tried to distract herself with polite conversation but her voice would trail off, watching as Emma's tongue licked remnants of chocolate and cinnamon off the fork. At long last, Emma was done.

"Thank you, again, for letting me have dinner with you." Emma stood up. _Thank God._

"Oh it's no problem. I'm just glad we were able to mend things between us. Honestly I was tired of battling over idiotic things." Regina laughed nervously.

"Me too," Emma agreed. "I'll just get my jacket." Emma headed off to the living room.

 _Yes, get your horrendous red jacket and get the hell out of my house before I drag you to my bed._

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Emma smiled, stopping on the front porch.

"Bright and early." Regina promised.

"Bye Regina." Emma said, turning to leave. Regina only waved. She watched as her silhouette disappeared into the darkening night sky before shutting the front door. She locked it, and sunk back against it, slowly slumping towards the floor. Putting her head in her hands, she let out a long, deep sigh. This was not going to be easy. Dreading tomorrow, she picked herself up and trekked up the stairs to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the short chapter. I originally didn't plan this scene, but when I thought about it, I decided it was necessary to the story. So, here is Chapter 8. I'm sorry again for those of you who have been waiting a while for this update.**

* * *

"No, Mommy has to go." Regina kissed Henry's forehead, leaving a smudge of lipstick behind.

"But.." Henry tugged at the sleeve of her coat.

"It's like any other day, _mi principito_. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Regina smiled, brushing Henry's hair out of his eyes. Sometimes, Henry could be extremely clingy when she tried to leave for work.

"Hey, you have Mondo with you, and I'm sure Mary Margaret has made you something wonderful for your breakfast," Regina tempted, knowing how much he loved Mary Margaret's cinnamon rolls.

Regina turned the knob to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Hey Henry!" Mary Margaret greeted him by engulfing the small boy in a warm hug.

"Cinn'mon rolls?" Henry asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Of course." Mary Margaret grinned. "They're on the table, sweetheart."

"Hopefully that'll cheer him up. He doesn't want me to go to work today." Mary Margaret offered her a cup of coffee, but Regina politely declined. "I'm not sure if I want to go either." Regina muttered as an afterthought.

"How come? I thought you always loved running the café," Mary Margaret said, leaning against the counter, blowing on her steaming tea.

Regina exhaled slowly, pulling her coat tighter around her, and shifting uncomfortably.

"It's Emma. She's—"

"I'm what?" Emma plodded down the stairs heavily, clad in her uniform.

"I—I was just, um, just telling Mary Margaret... how great of an employee your are!" Regina stuttered, blush rising in her cheeks.

"Really? Literally all I do is talk to Ruby and take orders." Emma laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears as she reached for her jacket.

"You're one hell of a waitress," Regina balled her hands into fists and shoved them in her pockets.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you in a few?" Emma asked, stealing a cinnamon roll from the plate on the table, then handing Henry a napkin, seeing as he had icing all over his fingers.

"Of course. I'll be there soon." Regina's hands were starting to sweat.

"Right. See you Mary Margaret. Bye Henry!" Emma shouted as she closed the door behind her.

"So, wanna tell me what that was about?" Mary Margaret nudged Regina with her elbow, smirking slyly.

"Not particularly, no."

"You were a babbling idiot, Regina." She reasoned.

Regina groaned heavily, putting her head in her hands.

"It was a disaster. I invited Emma over for dinner." Regina mumbled.

"You did _what?_ " Mary Margaret gasped, setting down her tea promptly.

"I know, I know. It was a terrible judgement call. It was just, Henry, he wanted to spend time with her—"

"Since when do you bend your will?" Mary Margaret laughed, moving to take away the cinnamon rolls from Henry, seeing as he had already eaten one and a half of another.

"I'm not heartless," Regina corrected her friend, her tone informing Mary Margaret that she was slightly offended by her remark.

"So, did'ja make something special for Emma?" Mary Margaret asked mockingly, receiving a hateful glare from Regina. "A soufflé? Oh! Maybe biscotti? What about—"

"Alright enough, if you've got nothing but more jokes for me, I'm afraid I'll just have to let myself out." Regina huffed crossing her arms.

Mary Margaret chuckled quietly. It was always fun to get Regina's goat.

"Okay, okay seriously, though. What happened between you two?" Mary Margaret, with some effort, uncrossed Regina's arms from their stubborn position across her chest.

"You know how I haven't really... dated anyone as of late?" Regina began slowly, trying to piece a suitable explanation together for Mary Margaret.

"Yes." Mary Margaret said, taking a dainty sip of her tea.

"When Emma was over, the only thing I could think about was..." Regina bit her lip, glancing over at Henry. Good, he was preoccupied with Mondo, so he wouldn't be listening.

"Don't keep me on edge, Regina, spit it out. It's rare I get any gossip. All Ruby talks about is Belle," She said, giving Regina a knowing look.

"Alright alright!" Regina hissed. Regina grabbed Mary Margaret and pulled her to the opposite side of the room. "All I could do was think about.. well, to put it frankly, fucking her." Regina whispered. Mary Margaret's face went red. "Now's not the time to enact your innocence when it comes to this sort of thing, dear."

"It's just a natural reaction, I promise. But Regina, this is not good! Don't you understand how messy this could get if you ever decided to act on those feelings?" Mary Margaret whispered back harshly.

"Why are you reprimanding me?" Regina asked, annoyed at her reaction.

"Because! A boss/employee relationship is a horrible idea!"

"It's not like I wanted this to happen! It's like this monster woke up and now it's hungry and if it doesn't eat soon, it might go on a rampage!" Regina gesticulated with her hands wildly. "Putting ethics aside, would you not recommend this?"

"No, no, it's not about that, it's just that.." Mary Margaret paused, looking at the ground. She was hiding something.

"Go on," Regina prodded.

"Well, Emma's going on a date tonight." Mary Margaret said.

"A _date?_ She hardly knows anyone in this town! Who could she possibly have a date with?!" Regina exclaimed.

"Apparently she knows Neal Cassidy enough to go on a date with him," Mary Margaret replied, smiling sympathetically at Regina.

"Oh, don't do that." Regina scoffed.

"Do what?" Mary Margaret asked, confusion filling her eyes.

"That sad smile you reserve for the pathetic people whom you pity. Oh god. I'm one of those pathetic people now." Regina moaned.

"Hm. I didn't even notice that I do that," Mary Margaret said thoughtfully.

"What the hell do I do now?" Regina looked at Mary Margaret with a pleading expression.

"Are you just looking to sleep with her?" She asked in a disapproving manner.

"I don't know.. I just.. I know that I don't want her with that scumbag." Regina avoided her friend's gaze. She didn't want to have to deal with Mary Margaret's pitying looks.

"Okay. I'm not saying to _do_ anything, you hear me? _Do not_ ruin this for Emma. She might actually like this guy. But they're having the date at eight tonight. At your restaurant."

"You're kidding me."

"Ruby kind of told Emma she would cover her second shift, so.." said Mary Margaret.

"I have to go to work." Regina hurried toward the door.

"Please don't do something you'll regret!" Mary Margaret shouted as the door slammed behind Regina.

Henry was under the table, crawling on his belly with Mondo.

"Your mom is crazy..." Mary Margaret sing-songed as Henry continued to play with Mondo.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina pulled the door open and let it close hard behind her. She didn't understand. When would Emma even have time to make plans? She worked all the time. It was true that Neal frequented her restaurant a lot, and Regina knew she should have kicked him out from the first day he arrived, asking for a beer and club sandwich. He had always creeped her out a little. You can't arrest a guy for being perverted though. However much she hated it.

Regina narrowed her eyes when she saw Emma, waiting a table a few feet away. Regina had really thought.. but of course she was wrong. The few people Regina had been romantically involved with had either ended it abruptly, or had found another person to be with. And Regina never knew what she did to make them leave. Was it that she had a son? Or that she had a high status in town? Maybe that she ran a business? It was fair to say that Regina put a lot of time in her work, but it wasn't like she was a workaholic.

If she was really being honest with herself, when Regina spent time with Emma, she wasn't just attracted physically. There was something else about her, something alluring. It could have been the way her eyes lit up when she saw Henry. It could have been the playful banter. The way she tucked her hair behind her ears when she was working hard. The kind smile hat made Regina's chest feel warm and light. Her laugh made Regina's stomach queasy. Emma had only been here a few weeks now, but Regina had never felt anything so intense for anyone before. And what she wanted most was for Emma to recognize that.

But there was no way she would have told Mary Margaret that. She kept it plain and simple. And a little vulgar. As good as her intentions were for Regina, she felt that Mary Margaret would be of no help. She wasn't great at keeping secrets. It was fine if Emma knew about Regina being attracted to her, but Emma knowing about her fawning over the expressions she made when she was concentrating, that wouldn't have been good. Revelation of feelings weren't exactly Regina's strong suite.

It had been a week since Emma and Neal's date. Regina wasn't able to leave, because she had paperwork to file and records to update. She was stuck in her office while Emma and Neal made eyes at each other and Neal spouted sexual comments. Probably. At least that's what Regina imagined. The thought of that made her want to gag. She really had no idea what Emma saw in him. When Regina went to pick up Henry after she finished at work, she could barely even say two words to Emma. She was still in her dress. And she looked beautiful. She couldn't tell if she couldn't speak because she was flustered or because Emma had spent a whole meal flirting with that idiot.

"What's up with you?" Ruby asked suddenly, causing Regina to jump. She hadn't even seen her.

"Nothing." Regina said quickly.

"You were giving Emma the extreme side-eye. You usually only reserve that for when you're super annoyed," Ruby's face conveyed her suspicion.

"Everything's fine." Regina replied, her eyes fixing back onto Emma.

"You're still upset about the date Emma went on, aren't you?"

"What?" Regina looked at Ruby in surprise, heat rising to her cheeks. She hadn't spoken to Ruby about it at all...

"Oh come on, Regina. We've all seen those doe eyes. We being Belle and I. You've been acting distracted this entire week." Ruby said knowingly, motioning for Regina to sit with her at an adjacent table.

Regina bit her lip anxiously. It was becoming a habit.

"So, I suppose it's obvious, then." Regina stared at the table embarrassedly.

"Honestly, I had a feeling since the beginning. This just proves that I'm an oracle for future relationships," Ruby grinned at Regina, who merely glared back. "I predict the next couple will be.. Mary Margaret and David!" She wiggled her fingers and gave Regina a wide-eyed look.

"Isn't he married?" Regina's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Do not insult my visions!"

"Whatever. I'm skeptic of your 'powers', Ruby. Emma and I aren't together. She's only interested in that _man_." Regina wrinkled her face in disgust.

"This may come as a shock to you, Regina, but some people like both men _and_ women," Ruby mocked a serious tone and folded her hands.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I _know_ that, Ruby."

"Alright, so quit being a bummer. You don't know if she actually likes Neal. They went on one date, so what? Get off your moping ass and _do_ something if you want your situation to change. Talk to her. You don't have to ask her out if you don't want to, but you've sort of been avoiding her, and she's noticed. So evidently, you're important enough to her for her to be bothered by your absence."

"But how do I even.." Regina trailed off.

"You can do it, Regina. Have faith in the Oracle of Relationships." Ruby laughed at her own comment as Regina stood up.

"You ruined your whole speech with that last bit. I don't think that nickname is going to stick." Regina pushed the chair she was sitting in under the table.

"Sure it will," Ruby said, following Regina, "it'll stick just like the way—"

"If you're going to say something about sex, then I don't want to hear it." Regina turned, pointing her finger at Ruby.

"Fine, but you're missing out. My humor is golden, you can't deny that." Ruby shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'll deny it all I want, thanks." Regina replied, continuing when Ruby stopped at the counter.

Regina held her breath as she approached Emma, who had just finished taking an order for an elderly couple. Regina exhaled and shut her eyes, reigning herself in. She could do this. It would be fine.

"Regina, hey." Emma tucked her notepad and pen into the pocket of her pants.

"Hey. How are you?" Regina ventured.

"I'm great. Listen, I hope I haven't done anything to upset you or—"

"Oh no, of course not, I-I've just been so busy, you know, it gets crazy sometimes," Regina chuckled nervously.

"Right." Emma said, her pink lips forming into a shy smile, then she began to walk to the counter to deliver the order.

"Emma?" Regina called after her.

"Yeah?" Emma turned and looked at Regina curiously.

"Um, are you doing anything tonight?" She questioned cautiously.

"Actually, I have a date. Why?" Emma answered.

"Oh. Oh, I was just wondering if you were working tonight, is all. I'll see you later, I assume."

Regina walked to the back, to her office, and shut the door behind her. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Neal Cassidy showed up at Café de Molinos late. He wore a striped plaid shirt, which had a stain on it from alcohol near the collar. The tie he wore was black, ratty, and fastened incorrectly. His brown pants looked as if they hadn't been washed in simply years. His hair was greasy, and beard unshaven.

Regina stood at the counter, watching him with disapproving eyes as he swaggered into the establishment, acting as if he owned the place. Hatred burned in Regina, as Neal took his seat across from Emma, who, had actually tried to look nice for the occasion.

Staff was short because Emma schedule a date, and Ruby had the night off. Regina had to take a break from management duties to take care of it. In fact, she had given Ruby the night off, without telling her why, to handle it personally.

Regina had gone home to revamp her look; she reapplied her makeup, adding a sultry red lipstick, and changed from a pantsuit to a black, tight dress that dipped in the chest, showing off her cleavage nicely. The sleeves came down to her wrists, but the back was low, and the length, relatively short. She picked out her favorite pair of red stilettos to accentuate with her lipstick. She was ready, then.

Regina sauntered over to Emma and Neal's table.

"So, I see you've finally arrived." Regina smarted at Neal, whose eyes took in Regina unashamedly. Regina scoffed at him silently.

"Regina, how come you're serving us?" Emma asked, confused at the setup.

"Ruby had the night off, and, seeing as this time of night isn't all that busy, I thought it would be a feasible task for me to wait tables." Regina explained, her tone relaxing as she spoke to Emma. She had her attention, that was for sure. She knew Emma wouldn't be able to help herself at this display. Regina noticed Emma's eyes briefly flicker down to her chest, and up again. "So, what'll it be? Oh, let me guess, a beer and a club sandwich." Regina said coldly to Neal.

"I guess you've got me all figured out, don't you?" Neal gave Regina a smug grin, and leaned back in his chair. Regina ignored him, turning to Emma.

"For a drink I'll just have water, and I'll have.. this chicken," Emma said, pointing at a particular dish on the menu.

"You know, I actually came up with that recipe." Regina commented thoughtfully, taking both their menus.

"Then it's bound to be damn good." Emma winked.

"Glad to know you're not a cheapskate. Water? _Really?_ " Regina muttered to Neal.

"You got a problem with me?" Neal challenged back.

"A word, Mr. Cassidy?" Regina folded her arms across her chest, and stared at the wall, waiting for an answer.

"Sure thing," Neal replied sarcastically.

"Is.. everything okay?" Emma asked slowly, looking from both Regina to Neal in dubiety.

"Peachy." Regina said as she and Neal headed toward the back of the restaurant, out of Emma's earshot.

"What? You want some too?" Neal prompted suggestively.

"Save it, you bastard. I certainly do have a problem with you. If you hurt Emma in _any_ way, if you so much as _touch_ her, I swear to god I will make sure you leave this town and never come back." Regina spat venomously.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Neal snickered scornfully.

"The fact that you keep dodging everything I say and replying with idiotic rhetorical questions says something." Regina shot back.

"What is it with you? Am I not good enough for you? Or do you just believe that you're superior to _everyone_?"

"No, it's not me. It's Emma. You're not good enough for _her_. So I suggest that you take your drunken ass and get the _hell_ out of my restaurant." Regina pointed toward the door at the front.

"Oh, no no no, I've figured it out! You're gay for her, aren't you?" Neal nodded proudly. "That's it, isn't it?"

Regina could feel her eyes starting to sting. She swallowed the raw feeling in her throat, and kept a straight face. She didn't answer him.

"I'll tell you what: if you can go over there and confess your love for our girl Emma, then sure, I'll 'get the _hell_ out of your restaurant'. I'll leave Emma alone." Neal pressed, taking one too many steps forward into Regina's space.

"I don't have to do anything you say." Regina's voice wavered and lowered to a whisper, revealing her true emotions.

"Then you're a damn coward."

Regina stood silent for a few moments. Then, she cleared her throat, and strode over to where Emma sat, Neal on her heels.

"Regina, are you okay?" Emma's eyes displayed her concern very clearly. They flicked over to Neal for a brief moment.

Regina took a shaky breath, looking Emma straight in the eyes. She couldn't do this.

"I—" Regina opened and closed her mouth. It was too much. She had to leave. Backing away quickly, Regina turned on her heel and hurried out the door.

* * *

"What the _hell_ did you do to her?" Emma stood up from her seat immediately, starting toward the door after Regina.

"She did it to herself. If she's afraid, then that's her own fucking fault." Neal stood in between Emma and the door, blocking her exit.

"What are you even talking about, Neal?!" Emma tried to shove past him but he wouldn't move.

"She's _in love_ with you." Neal taunted with a snigger.

"What?" Emma said quietly. Regina was in love with her? When the hell did that happen..

"Come on, baby, let's go back to our date. Let's discuss our plans afterward, what do you say?" Neal grinned, and Emma smelled his boozy breath, and suddenly, it was like Emma's eyes had been opened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a dick, you know that?" Emma pushed past Neal, knocking him out of the way. She had to find Regina.

* * *

 **Sorry for dragging Neal like that, haha. Normally, I'm totally ok with swanfire, but somebody's gotta be the enemy, right? Hope you liked the update! Don't forget to review, follow, and like and share with friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma jogged through the parking lot, searching for Regina's black Mercedes sedan. From what she could tell, Regina was already gone. Emma could see her own breath before her. It was incredibly cold for an October night. Emma walked briskly back to her bug and climbed in, pushing the keys into the ignition. She hoped that it would start up, because sometimes in considerably harsh weather, the engine just wouldn't start. Emma turned the keys, hearing a sputtering noise emanating from the hood of her car, then nothing. Great. Her car wouldn't start. How would she get to Regina now?

Emma slumped in the leather seat and sighed. She felt stupid. And insensitive. How many times had Regina tried to say something, and Emma hadn't even registered what she actually meant? She knew, of course, that Regina wasn't the sort to reach out or just exploit feelings, so had there been signs that Emma had been too oblivious to notice? And dating Neal? For Emma, it wasn't even anything serious. At first, he had seemed like a pretty nice guy, and Emma kind of put aside the fact that he might have had a drinking problem. A poor decision on Emma's part. Dating Neal was just for fun. It was there as a distraction. A distraction from Regina. Emma figured that Regina could never really be interested in her, so Emma used Neal as a device to get over Regina. What did she even have to offer anyway? A hidden past, and a busted-up yellow bug? It wasn't like she had told anyone she had been in prison for the last two years. If Regina knew that, would she still even want her?

Emma got out of her car and leaned against it. If she didn't have a ride, then she'd just have to walk to Regina's. Good thing her jacket was in the back of her car. Emma grabbed it out of the backseat and quickly put it on over her dress. Leather wasn't exactly the choice jacket for this situation, but Emma didn't have anything else to cover her while she walked to Regina's. Her house really wasn't that far away, but in the freezing weather and in Emma's heels, it could be grueling.

It was already dark outside, and the moon poked out from behind the clouds. Emma's heels clicked on the pavement, the only sound in the dark night. It seemed like the town was dead, which was surprising for the weekend. The residents of Storybrooke weren't partygoers, but usually there was more activity on weekends than during the week itself.

Emma's mind roamed in all directions, thinking of all the possible outcomes when she reached Regina's house. Maybe Regina wouldn't even open the door. Maybe she would open it, then slam it right in Emma's face when she saw it was her. She could yell at Emma for being oblivious. Maybe they wouldn't even say anything at all. God, she felt so stupid. She probably ruined all chances of being with Regina. If only she had just said _something_ instead of making Regina do all the work. If she had said something, _anything_ , they wouldn't be in this mess. They would be happy.

Emma had walked a few blocks then, and she could feel the tip of her nose going numb. Her fingers were already. She clinched her hands into fists and kept going.

Finally, Emma came upon the block that Regina lived on. 108 Mifflin Street. She was almost there.

Emma paused at the gate. The lights were on in the kitchen and foyer and porch. Regina was home. Gathering her courage, Emma opened the gate and slowly threaded up the sidewalk to Regina's porch. Emma lifted her hand and knocked three times, then stood back. She could hear Regina's footsteps ricochet from the wooden floors off the walls as she neared closer and closer to the front door. Emma felt a sudden panic rise. Maybe she shouldn't have come. She should've just left her alone. She had already done enough damage anyway. She would just say she was sorry, then she would leave.

The door swung open, and there Regina stood. She had an apron on over the dress she was wearing earlier. Her mascara was a little smudged from tears, and her eyes were a little rid-rimmed. She was surprised to see Emma, that much was clear on her face.

"Regina,"

Regina just looked at Emma curiously. Then a faint smile spread over her lips as she took a tentative step forward. She reached her arm out, and gently brushed Emma's cheek with the pad of her thumb. Emma was suddenly burning up, despite the fact that she had been freezing moments ago. Her hands were so soft. She just wanted to fall into Regina's arms and never leave them. Regina tilted her head in, their noses touching.

It was controlled, and subtle, at first. Regina's lips against hers was the best thing she had ever felt. They were smooth and plump, the perfect combination. Then their tongues were gliding together, Emma's fingers roving through Regina's hair. Regina tasted like cinnamon and apples, like her turnovers. Regina's hands slid down to Emma's waist and tugged her in close, their bodies pressed against each other. Regina pulled back with a simple, sweet last kiss to Emma's lips. Her eyes gleamed with contentment as she took Emma by the hand and led her inside.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Emma pinned Regina against it and began peppering her exposed neck with kisses. Regina let quiet moan escape her lips as she rested her head against the door. She grabbed at Emma's red leather jacket and pulled it off smoothly, like they had rehearsed it thousands of times. Regina felt for the zipper down the back of Emma's dress and pulled it down and let her fingers wander across the skin of Emma's back. She deftly unhooked Emma's bra and slipped both the bra and the straps of Emma's pink, tight dress off her shoulders. Emma nipped the up the length of Regina's neck, causing Regina to dig her nails into Emma's upper arms and bite her lip.

"Fuck, do you even know how sexy that is?" Emma whispered hotly in Regina's ear, then licked the shell of it.

"Mm.. what's sexy?" Regina's eyes met Emma's, even darker with lust than the regular deep brown.

"The way you bite your lip," Emma said, crashing her lips against Regina's.

"If that's what you think is hot.. just wait.. until you see.. what else I.. can do.." Regina mumbled between kisses. Her fingers resumed in unclothing Emma; the dress dropped to the floor, revealing Emma's bare breasts.

Regina immediately cupped them in her hands and massaged them roughly. Emma licked her lips and groaned in satisfaction. Suddenly, Regina stopped her manifestations and backed away toward the staircase, beckoning with her finger.

"Upstairs." Regina grinned with mischief, reaching to unzip her own dress. Emma watched, her eyes glued to Regina's ass, where she could just see the top of her underwear. Entranced, Emma followed Regina into her bedroom, where Regina dropped the dress. Emma shut the door behind her.

Regina's breasts were encased in black lace, practically overflowing from their confinement. Her curvaceous figure made Emma drool. The way her hips moved when she walked, and the way she was looking at Emma right then. Emma felt arousal pulse even harder through her veins, shooting right down to her center. Regina's underwear matched her bra, the lace delicately covering just enough to make Emma go insane. Emma surged forward and shoved Regina onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"You wanna play rough, then?" Regina arched an eyebrow, then flipped the position, leaving her on top of Emma.

"How the hell did you do that?" Emma asked, taken aback by the unexpected switch.

"I have my ways," Regina whispered with a smirk. Regina leaned forward, her chest pressing against Emma's, and licked from Emma's ear, down her jawline, to her chin, then pushed her tongue into Emma's mouth. Emma's hand made it's way down until it reached Regina's underwear, then she delved it inside, her fingers swiping Regina's engorged clit. Regina moaned against Emma's lips, clutching locks of her golden-blonde hair in her hands. Momentarily disoriented, Emma took the opportunity to push Regina on her back, and this time, she didn't stop Emma.

Emma's fingers moved underneath the cups of Regina's bra and squeezed. Regina's eyes practically rolled back in her head as Emma kissed the tops of them, close to her nipples. Emma tore off the bra and threw it in the corner. She dragged her tongue in the valley between Regina's breasts, then took one nipple in her mouth and caressed the other with her hand.

Regina whimpered in gratification, her back arching off the bed. Emma settled her body between Regina's legs, and Regina wrapped them around her. Emma kissed down from Regina's breasts to her naval area, dangerously close to where Regina needed her most. Emma curled her fingers around the hem of Regina's underwear and yanked them down and off, and trailed her tongue up her silky skin to her inner thighs, causing Regina to squirm in anticipation.

Emma flicked her tongue over Regina's coated clit incessantly. Regina's nails instantly clawed for Emma's hair, clasping it in her fingers and twisting it. Regina couldn't help but quit holding in her moans and let go when Emma plunged a finger knuckle-deep inside her. God, she had never felt more amazing in her entire life. Regina couldn't think of the last time she had ever had anyone like _this_... Without warning, Emma stuck two more fingers in Regina. She had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from screaming. Regina could feel the tension building stronger and stronger; the initial waves of her climax beginning to spread throughout her body. Her vision was starting to blur from the intensity of Emma's fingers pumping in and out of her. That, combined with the image of Emma fucking her brains out...

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and cried out as the orgasm swept over her and her figure stiffened. As she spasmed and contracted around Emma's fingers, the rush of her climax overtook her as her moans crescendoed louder and louder. Regina panted heavily, at loss for words, as Emma looked up and licked the moisture off her lips.

"Fuck.." Regina muttered under her breath.

"Thank you," Emma smirked proudly at Regina.

"I don't know if I can match that," Regina laughed, sitting up and leaning back on her arms.

"I think it'll be pretty hard, considering, it's me you're dealing with." Emma gloated with a hilariously superficial toss of her hair.

"Don't get too cocky, now," Regina warned, crawling over to Emma, and sitting on Emma's abdomen.

"Ha. That's funny because we're—" Emma was silenced by Regina's finger pressed to her lip.

'Emma, dear, I'm trying to fuck you. Not the best time for jokes." Regina removed her finger from Emma's lips and leaned forward and began to kiss the blonde.

Emma giggled childishly and Regina pulled back.

"You're laughing about the joke aren't you?" Regina deadpanned, and rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"I love you," Emma laughed and said in a lilting tone.

A small, gentle smile spread across Regina's face, lighting up her eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Mary Margaret knocked on the door of Regina's home, Henry by her side. Regina had asked her to take Henry for the night, but she had called back later and left a message asking Mary Margaret to bring him home. It had taken a while for Henry to get his things together, seeing as Mary Margaret was just about to put him to bed.

There was no answer. Mary Margaret knocked again. Still, no answer. She turned the knob of the door and stepped inside. The door was unlocked. Strange. Regina didn't leave the door unlocked. Mary Margaret pushed the door open, Henry trailing behind her.

Was that Emma's dress.. and _bra_ on the floor? Mary Margaret looked around, seeing Emma's heels and Regina's stilettos discarded near the stairs.

"Somebody made a mess!" Henry chirped brightly, tugging at Mary Margaret's hand.

"They sure did!" She replied, heading toward the kitchen. It looked like Regina had been making something and then just... stopped. "Hmm.." Mary Margaret wondered aloud.

"I thought I heard somebody in the house," Mary Margaret heard Regina's voice from the kitchen and followed it into the foyer. Regina stood in her grey robe, hair disheveled and lipstick smeared, and there stood Emma grinning like an idiot in Regina's Star Wars t-shirt.

* * *

 **I didn't warn you about the smut because I wanted it to be a surprise :)) honestly, I didn't plan for smut to even be in this story, at least, I would only allude to it. This is probably the only smut that will be in this story, but you never know haha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and share with you friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

"You can't go in the kitchen!" Regina rushed in front of Emma and blocked her path.

"What? Why not?" Emma peeked in over Regina's shoulder.

"Because, your birthday stuff is in there. I want you to be surprised." Regina said, giving Emma a chaste kiss. "For now, we're going out," Regina steered Emma the other direction into the hallway.

"On a date? Shouldn't I be in something dressier for that?" Emma asked, turning to look at Regina suspiciously.

"Not a date," Regina said, her tone full of mischief and secrecy.

"Mini-golf!" Henry shouted, bounding down the stairs, Mondo in his arms.

"Oh my god, there's mini-golf here?" Emma's face lit up with excitement.

"I thought it might be fun. Henry loves to go there, and since you and Henry are so alike in taste for fun," Emma threw a dirty glare at Regina who just smirked. "I knew you would enjoy it."

"Mini-golf was, like, my favorite thing to do when I was a kid. It was rare that we got to go, though. But when August got older, he would drive me there and we would stay for hours." Emma said, her face clouding over with bitter-sweet memories. August hadn't called in a while, which saddened Emma a little bit. He knew it was her birthday today. Maybe he was just busy.

"Well, now you can go all you want. Nobody here to stop you." Regina said, tucking a strand of hair behind Emma's ear. "What's wrong?"

Emma sighed and stared at the floor. "It's August. I just thought he would call or something. It's already late afternoon." Emma said dejectedly.

"Maybe he'll surprise you,"

"He could just be on a really long shift." Emma thought aloud.

"You'll hear from him. He wouldn't forget about you," Regina assured Emma, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Emma nodded, trying to appear hopeful.

"Henry? Where'd you go off to?" Regina called out.

"Getting my birthday present for Emma!" Came the reply.

Emma grinned, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. She was lucky that Henry wasn't the type kid to resent whoever dated his mother. She really loved Henry. He was the cutest kid she'd ever seen, and even though he was adopted, Emma could see Regina in him. The little mannerisms and characteristics that Regina and Henry shared made Emma smile uncontrollably.

"I didn't even know he was making you a birthday present," Regina commented thoughtfully.

Henry ran in with his hands behind his back, then he proudly unveiled his masterpiece. It was a picture of all of them together.

"Look! Me, you, and Mommy! And there's Mondo!" Henry pointed to each of them on the illustration. They were all stick figures, and Emma and Regina were both holding Henry's hands. Mondo was an orange blob in sky, flying and breathing fire.

"Kid, this is great! I love it so much!" Emma pulled Henry into a hug and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Mondo helped too!" Henry held out Mondo, and Emma petted the head of the stuffed dragon.

"As soon as I get home, I'll show it to Mary Margaret and Ruby, and then I'll hang it on the fridge. How does that sound?" Emma said, crouching down to Henry's level.

Henry wrapped his arms around Emma's neck, clutching Mondo tightly in his fist.

"Love you." He said quietly.

"Love you too, kid." Emma's eyes met Regina's, which were sparkling with moisture.

"Come on!" Henry sprinted out the door and to the car, leaving Emma and Regina in his wake.

"Are those tears I see?" Emma quipped, sidling up next to Regina.

"Of course not. I just.. had something in my eye. It's gone now." Regina began to walk to the door, but Emma grabbed her arm.

"What is it?" Emma stopped Regina in the doorway.

"I'm just glad to see that Henry likes you. It's not often that you find someone who both you and your son are in love with." Regina stated, avoiding Emma's eyes.

"I am one of a kind," Emma bragged jokingly.

"You're unforgettable." Regina kissed Emma softly, and headed for the car. Emma shut the door behind her and followed.

The ride to the mini-golf course was eventful, Emma and Henry playing car games. Every time one of them saw a red or a blue car, they had to call it out.

"Red!" Emma pointed to a fire hydrant nearby.

"Hey! That doesn't count!" Henry said.

"He's right, you know. Only cars," Regina joined in with Henry.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Regina."

Regina giggled in response.

The car took a right into the parking lot of the mini-golf course. The sign read, "Nolan's Mini-Golf".

"I guess David owns this, then?" Emma said, stepping outside the car.

"Yes, he and his wife manage it together." Regina unbuckled Henry out of his car seat and shut the car door.

"I'm sure Mary Margaret would've loved to come with us, then," Emma laughed, thinking about her friend's crush on a married man.

"So it's true?"

"That Mary Margaret is, like, in love with David Nolan? Big time." Emma said, taking hold of Regina's hand. "How did you know about it?"

"Ruby told me. She claimed that they would be getting together soon," Regina gave Emma a knowing look. Secretly, Regina wondered if it would actually happen, seeing as Ruby had been right about her and Emma.

"That's a dangerous situation. She could be the reason a marriage and a perfectly good mini-golf course fall apart." Emma reflected.

"Sometimes, I don't understand her. She seems so innocent, but she's—"

" _Not_. We underestimate her," Emma chuckled.

"That we do." Regina laughed shortly.

The three of them walked in the entrance together, and waited in line to pay. When they got to the front, Kathryn stood in the booth alone.

"Two adults and a child," Regina said, and began rifling through her purse for her wallet.

"Sixteen dollars," said Kathryn.

"I got this," Emma reached for her back pocket, where she always kept some extra cash.

"Emma, it's your birthday, let me pay for it." Regina waved Emma away from the stand casually.

"If you say so," Emma shrugged, and headed over to pick out golf clubs with Henry.

"So where's David? I thought he normally was here," Regina handed Kathryn the money and closed up her wallet.

"Oh.. We're not doing so great right now," Kathryn gave Regina a weak smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Regina said, gazing sympathetically at her.

"It's alright, I half expected it anyway." Kathryn sighed. "But what about you and Emma? Everyone's been talking about you two, you know," Kathryn changed the subject blatantly.

"Are they? I hadn't noticed," Regina joked. "We're doing good, actually. Today's Emma's birthday, and she really loves mini-golf, so we decided to come here. Afterwards, some of her friends and her foster brother, August, are coming over."

"Oh wow, that sounds like so much fun! Tell Emma I said happy birthday!" Kathryn gave Regina three golf balls and Regina turned to find Emma and Henry using the golf clubs as swords.

"I wonder sometimes if I should leave you two without adult supervision." Regina drawled out, grabbing both the clubs from them. Emma and Henry just giggled.

"Alright, this way to hole one," Regina said, leading the group over to the first course. The first hole was easy, seeing as there was no obstacle in the way. Emma aced it quickly. Henry, however, wasn't the only one having difficulty.

"So when's the last time you went mini-golfing?" Emma asked, putting her hand on her hips comfortably, while Regina struggled to get a good angle at the ball.

"It's been a while." Regina took a shot, completely missing the hole by at least a few feet.

"Here, let me help you." Emma stood behind Regina and guided her arms into the proper position. "Align yourself perfectly with the ball, like this." Emma instructed as she maneuvered both of them. "When you swing, you don't want it to be too hard or too soft, so we have to hit it right in the middle. So it has to be controlled." Emma drew both of their arms back, and struck the ball with perfect balance. It went directly in the hole.

"I think you just wanted to hug me from behind," Regina said, turning to face Emma.

"Maybe. Can you blame me?" Emma smirked, discreetly pinching Regina's ass. Regina practically jumped a few feet in the air from surprise.

"Mommy look!" Henry had picked up his ball and placed it next to the hole, and putted it in.

Regina laughed, and Emma congratulated Henry on his skillful shot.

"Mondo can do it too," Henry placed the toy dragon on the ground, then leaned the golf club against it. The golf club just fell on top of Mondo, knocking him over, thus, knocking the ball into the hole.

"I think Mondo is a much better golfer than Mommy is." Regina said to Henry.

After playing a full round of mini-golf, the three returned their golf clubs and golf balls at the front of the establishment. After bidding Kathryn goodbye, they all went back to Regina's Mercedes in the parking lot.

"So, what's next?" Emma asked as they started en route to Regina's house.

"Cake and presents," Regina said vaguely.

"What kind of cake?" Emma pressed.

"That's a secret," Regina replied simply.

"Tight as a drum, huh?" Emma muttered.

"In both ways, yes." Regina answered.

"What was that?" Emma looked over at Regina in bewilderment and amusement. Regina barely contained her laugh. "There are _children_ present! Keep a lid on your libido, Regina! Think of your son!" Emma teased.

"Like you're much better, grabbing my ass in public?" Regina pointed out as they pulled into the driveway.

"Touché."

As they all entered the house, Regina put her hands over Emma's eyes.

"Don't peek through my fingers," Regina said, guiding Emma to the dining room, where Ruby and Belle, Mary Margaret, and August waited. Regina lifted her hands from Emma's eyes.

"Oh my god! Everyone's here!" Emma exclaimed, then turned to find August standing there. " _August!_ " Emma bear hugged him, knocking him back a little.

"Easy there," August chuckled, wrapping his arms around Emma.

"And you did this? You brought everyone here?" Emma asked, looking to Regina.

"Well, I– mmph!" Emma cut Regina off with a deep kiss. Ruby cat called at them, and when Emma finally pulled back, Regina was blushing heavily. Regina cleared her throat and began again. "I invited them here, yes." She finished quietly.

"Thank you so much, Regina. You have no idea how much it means for all of you to be here," Emma said, beaming at everyone.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Emma." Belle told her friend.

"Not a chance." Mary Margaret added.

"Enough with the sappy shit, let's get the party going! Emma's legal now!" Ruby yelled, only to get nudged in the ribcage by Belle.

"Hey, she's right. I want something to drink." Emma said.

"Happy birthday from us to you, then." Ruby proudly pulled a six pack of beer from under the table.

"For the record, I wanted to get you something nicer than a pack of beer." Belle chimed in.

"Don't worry Belle, this is definitely appreciated." Ruby popped the beer bottles open with a bottle opener and handed one to Emma.

"Okay, I'm going to get the cake from the kitchen. And after you have your piece, _querido_ , it's bedtime for you." Regina nodded at Henry, whose face turned into a pout.

"But Mommy I want to stay here!" Henry whined, but Regina had already left the room.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret," Emma whispered to Henry.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"If you go to bed, then I'll tell Mommy to let Mondo stay down here with us, so he can tell you everything tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"You'll let him stay?" Henry grinned.

"Yep. You just have to do what Mommy says."

Henry narrowed his eyes, thinking about if what Emma was saying was a trick.

"Okay." He said finally.

"Alright, kid."

Regina came out of the kitchen with the cake, candles lit.

"Emma, sit here." Regina placed the cake in front of Emma's seat, and Emma plopped down in the seat. "Okay." Regina sat down next to Emma. Everyone began singing "Happy Birthday", and Regina got her phone out and snapped a picture of Emma. She would get it developed later. Emma blew out the candles, and everyone cheered. "This is my take on German chocolate cake," Regina announced.

"I've had it before. It's to _die_ for." Ruby informed Emma in a low tone.

Regina served pieces to everyone, and they ate, talked, and enjoyed their time together.

"I don't think I've met you in person. I'm August." August held out his hand to Henry, who had chocolate smudged on his cheek.

"I'm Henry! And this is Mondo." Henry shook August's hand enthusiastically, and held out Mondo's arm for August to shake too.

After they had all finished their cake, Mary Margaret volunteered to put Henry to bed, and left shortly thereafter. Mondo was left on the table to observe the rest of the night. Eventually, things started to wrap up.

"Thanks for inviting us! I'll see you tomorrow, Em!"

"See you later, Ruby! Bye Belle!" Emma called after them.

Emma shut the door and returned to the dining room, where Regina and August were chatting. Emma put her arm around Regina's shoulders, and Regina leaned into her hold.

"What I'd like to know is how you two got together." August challenged Regina and Emma.

"That, that is a story." Regina laughed quietly.

"For tomorrow." Emma winked at August.

"Right, right." August smirked knowingly. "I have to unpack, so, until tomorrow." August hugged Emma goodnight. "Regina," August turned and headed for the stairs.

"Does he like me? I can't tell. Usually I can tell when people like me or not. Do you think he likes me?" The words poured from Regina's mouth in a nervous fashion.

"I promise, if he didn't like you, he would have said something to me." Emma assured Regina. She sighed in relief. "As for us, I believe we have a Star Wars marathon waiting."

"Oh really?" Regina followed Emma into the living room, and cuddled into the couch, waiting as Emma turned the first movie on. Emma settled in next to Regina, and covered them with a throw blanket. As the commercials blared, Emma's mind began to wander to the secret she had been keeping from everyone, including Regina. She had to tell her at some point. She couldn't keep putting it off. It would lead Regina to believe that she was untrustworthy and secretive. So she had to tell her. Emma swallowed hard.

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I, um, have to tell you something. About me." Emma snatched the remote and turned the volume down on the television. Regina sat silently, waiting. "It's about my past. Before I moved here. I was uh, I was a troubled kid, you know? I grew up without my parents, and even though I had August, I did some pretty shitty things, you know, that got me into trouble. With the law." Regina seemed unfazed so far. "And I did some time. In prison. For stealing. Like, really expensive stuff. Jewelry and that shit." Emma looked away from Regina, dreading her response.

Regina entwined her fingers in Emma's, and caught Emma's eye.

"Emma. It doesn't matter to me who you were. Or who you used to be. It matter's to me that you've gotten through it, and you came out a better person on the other side. And it matters to me that you're here, with Henry and I, and it matters that I love you. What you've done isn't unforgivable. What you've done isn't something you have to embarrassed about with me. It was your catalyst to change. I can accept that."

Emma nodded, and nestled herself on Regina's lap as she the movie began.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and share with friends! Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
